Cirque Du Freak Series
by Raaiku
Summary: A rewrite of the cirque du freak series, only with new twists, some changed scenes, and a seemingly normal girl Who comes along with Darren and Steve to the freak show. The three are woven together by the threads of fate..Books 1 and 2
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Darren Shan, Steve Leopard, Mr. Dalton, Tommy Jones, and Allan Morris all belong to Darren Shan**

**Chapter I**

The bell started to ring, and the hallways quickly flooded with students; every one was rushing as they made way to their lockers.  
"Darren, wait up," Steve Leopard shouted through the crowds of older kids pushing past him.

I looked over my shoulder as Steve cursed off an older looking stranger who had bumped into him, almost making him drop his books. Steve's real name is Steve Leonard, but everyone says Leopard since he's pretty tough, and sometimes scary. Still, he's been my best friend since kindergarten- My mom says I was drawn to his wildness.

"Oh, hey," I stopped walking, waiting for Steve to catch up. "You okay?"

"Yeah.." Steve muttered, now walking besides me to our lockers. "I swear, no one pays attention to anybody. They're too much in a rush to actually notice someone trying to get to their locker."

"Uh huh." I murmured. Steve does the same thing all the time, so he really shouldn't be saying anything.

Our lockers are right next to each other, so we always talk between periods which was pretty cool- Even though it usually made us late.

"So that new girl is supposed to be here today, right?" Steve asked, throwing his science book into the untidy locker.

"Yeah, I think she's gonna be in our Math and History class."

"Oh," Steve sighed. "I thought she was just in our History class.. I bet she's just another teachers pet like all the other girls. Idiots.."

We both slammed our locker closed. First me, then Steve did the same a second later. "Well, yeah-" I was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. The hallways quickly started to clear as we grabbed our books and ran for room 204. "Mr. Dalton is gonna be P.O'd if we're late again, Steve." Of course, Steve didn't seem to care too much. He was Mr. Dalton's favorite student. Steve can get away with just about anything in his class. For example- He can use a lot more curses in his writing then I would never be allowed to use.  
Quietly, we slipped into the classroom door and sat down in our desks. Mr. Dalton was facing the board while writing down our homework, so hopefully he would think we got here the same time everyone else did. I started to slip my books under my desk. Mr. Dalton turned around and looked at everyone. No- he was looking at Steve and me.

"Boys, this is your second time late. I'm giving you a warning, but don't let it happen again. If it does I'm afraid I'll have to assign both of you after school detention." Mr. Dalton said firmly, sitting at his desk.

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce a new student today. She should be here any minute now."

A moment later, the new girl entered the classroom. She stood in front of the door, holding a binder tightly.

"Please welcome Ariel. I'm sure you'll all be very polite as to show her around a bit if she needs a hand."

Ariel nodded to Mr. Dalton. "Where should I sit..?"

"Right next to Tommy."

Tommy raised his hand. "That'd be me.." Tommy Jones was another one of my best friends, along with Alan Morris. By the smirk on his face, I could tell he was happy with the seating arrangement. Dare I say it.. Ariel.. Well, she was kind of _cute_..

"Okay class," Mr. Dalton Began. "You may take out your books and turn to page 217, and start doing the questions.  
Everyone opened their text books like Mr. Dalton asked, but then began passing notes when he looked down at his work. Just as I was reading the first question, something hit me in the back of the head and fell on the floor besides me. Leaning down, I picked up what appeared to be a note, and unfolded the paper. Inside it read:

Darren-

Dude, you gotta check this out.. Pass me a note back and I'll pass it to you… It's unbelievable..

-Allan.

Curious.. I ripped a piece of paper out from my binder and spread it out on my desk. "What's up?" I wrote, then folded it into a small square. Looking up, I saw Mr. Dalton still paying no attention to our actions. Quickly I turned around and threw the note back at Allan, who went to catch it but missed, and had to pick it up of the floor. I then turned around and continued working. But still, I really wasn't thinking about doing my work. There was only one question on my mind:

_What was this 'thing' that Allan wanted me to see, and why was it so important?_

Little did I know, this "thing" was going to change my life forever.. For the worse..After this note was passed to Steve and Tommy, Allan threw it to me. Once again, another folded piece of paper was thrown at me. Instead of hitting me in the back of the head this time, it rolled onto my desk. Unfolding it, I quickly read through. My jaw seemed to drop slightly as I silently read the paper in awe.

It was a flyer or something, for some sort of traveling circus. There was a picture of a wolf's head at the top. The wolf had its mouth open and saliva was dripping from its teeth. At the bottom were pictures of a spider and a snake which looked just as vicious as the wolf.

Just beneath the wolf, in big red capital letters, were the words:

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**FOR ONE WEEK ONLY-CIRQUE DU FREAK! **

**SEE:**

**SIVE AND SEERSA-THE TWISTING TWINS!**

**THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLF-MAN! GERTHA TEETH!**

**LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER-MADAME OCTA! **

**ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY!**

**HANS HANDS!**

**RHAMUS TWOBELLIES-WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!**

**NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED! SOME RESTRICTIONS APPLY!**

After reading it a few times, I noticed the classroom suddenly became silent. Raising my eyes, I saw Steve turned around in his seat, sticking his tongue out at me. Slowly looking up, I saw Mr. Dalton, who picked up the flyer and began reading it. He was obviously angry, and started going off about how cruel freak shows were and how none of us should even think of going.

"Mr. Dalton, sir, do you think maybe I could keep they flyer? I wanna hang it over my bed as a poster," Steve asked, once Mr. Dalton was finished lecturing us.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't do any harm.. But first," Mr. Dalton took a pair of scissors from his desk, cut the address of from the bottom of the paper, then threw it away. "Here you are," Mr. Dalton said, handing it to Steve.

My heart dropped when Mr. Dalton threw the address away- I really wanted to go.

"Okay every body, back to work." Mr. Dalton announced, then looked down at his papers.

"Mr. Dalton?" Ariel asked, raising her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Dalton nodded. "Hurry up and come right back."

The new girl got up and just about everyone in the class started looking at her. She walked over to the garbage can, which was next to a table. I don't know how she did it but she snatched the slip of paper from the can like _that_. I looked over at Mr. Dalton, who didn't have a clue what was going on. She peered over her shoulder at him, slipping the piece of paper into the front pocket of her hoodie. Right after she did that, Mr. Dalton looked up at her. _Oh man. _I thought. She's gonna get it..

But Ariel just smiled at him, and grabbed the bathroom pass off of the table by her. Next she walked over to Steve's desk, and making a fake innocent voice, she asked: "Can I borrow a pen?"

Steve blinked, probably just as confused as I was. "Um.. Yeah.. Sure.." He said, then handed her a black ball point pen. She began writing her name on the bathroom pass, then quickly slipped the paper on his desk and walked out of the door.

Tommy, Allan, and me began to exchange confused glanced, then looked at Steve. He just shrugged it off and smiled. Who cares what just happened? Where going to see the Cirque Du Freak!


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter II**

RING. The bell for lunch break began ringing loudly through the school.

Everyone immediately began to grab all their books and head for the door. _Thank god, _I thought. It was finally lunch time, so we could discuss this whole "Freak show" thing, and maybe meet this new girl. I wanted to know why she helped us out with getting the address back. Was their any specific reason she did it? I mean, she would have been in _big_ trouble if she got caught.

"Remember everyone, your report on the history of the Egyptian dynasties are due on Thursday." Mr. Dalton reminded us.

I began walking down the hallway when I saw Ariel walking ahead of me, carrying her binder. She had really long, light blonde hair, flowing behind her. I was thinking about walking up next to her when Steve came along, and started walking with me to the cafeteria like usual.

"Man, this is so cool, we are defiantly going to that freak show!" Steve said, obviously excited.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I wonder why that new girl helped us out though.. Imagine if she got caught.."

"I know," Steve said. "She's defiantly not what I expected.."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well she's not like other girls. You know? I mean she's not like stuck up or preppy, and I doubt she's a teacher's pet either."

"Yeah.." I agreed, trying to a smirk from Steve. He would normally notice and start to make fun of the fact that I had a crush, but he didn't say anything.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat at the same table near the back where we always do. Tommy and Allan were already there, waiting for us.

"So tell me," Steve said while he sat down, then leaning toward Allan. "How on earth did you get your hands on this?"

"Well," Allan began, giving a proud smirk. "I kinda stole it from my older brother."  
We all exchanged surprised glances. "How?" Tommy asked. Allan was a year younger then all of us, and he wasn't exactly the 'tough' type.. Actually, he was a little bit of a wimp. But his brother on the other hand was the biggest, meanest bully around- Until he got kicked out of school.

"Well he started blurting everything out," Alan began. "Cause he just got home, from the bar, and when he's drunk he tends to just talk about everything." His older brother was only sixteen, but he hangs out with older guys who buy drinks for him. "Apparently there was a Larten Crepsley passing out flyers, and he showed the one he got to me."

"He's supposed to be the guy who has the performing spider." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. As you already know, I have a lot of interest in spiders, and of all the acts listed on the flyer, "Larten Crepsley and his performing spider, Madame Octa," appealed to me the most.

"Hey," Steve muttered, nodding toward Ariel. "It's that new girl."

We all looked. She was basically sitting by herself, all the new kids do that for the first week or so.

"Should we let her sit with us?" I asked. "I mean, she did really help us out before. I wanna know why she did that.."

"Fine with me." Tommy said.

Allan nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Steve said, getting up. Ariel glanced over her shoulder at Steve, then quickly looked back down at her lunch tray.

"Uh," Steve murmured, walking up behind her. "We were just wondering if you wanted to sit with us.. We kinda wanted to ask you about something."

Ariel turned around, still sitting at the table, and put her feet up on the bench, folding her knees under her chin. "Sure," She said, smiling. Slightly turning back, she lifted her lunch tray, then put her feet back on the ground and followed Steve to their table.

"Hey," Ariel said softly, sitting down at their table next to Steve. She was obviously shy. "Um, so, you needed to ask me something.."

"Yeah," I said. "We were just kinda wondering why you helped us out, considering how much trouble you would've got in if Mr. Dalton caught you."

"Oh," Ariel said, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of used to taking risks like that. At my old school I kinda used to get in trouble a lot," She laughed softly. "So yeah, it was nothing."

Me and Steve shared a quickly glance. "Oh, okay," I said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," She said, smiling.

Alan rolled his eyes. I'm glad he didn't make any comments to embarrass us though. "So anyway, how are we gonna get tickets?" He asked. "They probably don't let kids like us in."

Steve removed the folder flyer from his pocket, and we all started looking at it, even Ariel.

"Some restrictions apply.." Tommy muttered, reading off the paper.

"We could probably work something out." Steve said. "I really wanna see this freak show, and I'm not just gonna let age stand in the way."

"But look," Ariel said, pointing at small letters near the bottom. "Tickets are fifty bucks."

Everyone got quiet.

"Anything on the back?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Steve flipped the paper over. "Show times." He said, then starting reading it.

"Uh oh.." He muttered, after a moment.

"Now what..?" Ariel asked.

"The next show is on Friday night."

Today was _Thursday_.

"We don't have enough time to get fifty dollars for all of us!" Allan shouted.

"Okay, Darren, how much do you have?"

"Nine dollars and forty cents." I said

"Tommy?" He asked.

"Five dollars."

"Allan?"

"Um.." He shrugged. "Twenty cents.."

Steve sighed.

We all looked at Ariel.

"Well if you're willing to let me come along.." She began. "I have 250 bucks.."

"That's exactly what we need!" I shouted.

"Okay, you can come." Steve said.

Ariel smiled. "Cool.."

Allan frowned, he probably didn't like the idea of a girl coming with us, but nobody really seemed to care. "Okay.. But how are we gonna get tickets?"

"I have the money," Ariel said. "I can go buy tickets, then I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Steve agreed, handing her the slip of paper which had the address on it.

_Wow.. _I thought. _Ariel's really nice.. She's practically doing everything._

"Thanks," I said, then smiled.

"No problem."

"When do you want us to pay you back..?" Steve asked.

"Oh." Ariel shrugged. "Don't worry about. But you guys owe me." She smirked. "Big time."

Tommy and Alan sighed with relief.

"Cool." I said, smiling.

On the bus ride home I couldn't stop thinking about the freak show.. I can't _wait.._

But I couldn't stop thinking about Ariel either.


	3. Cards of Fate

**Chapter III**

Ariel ran down the sidewalk as quickly as she could, blonde hair streaming behind her like a flag. It was five o'clock, and she had gotten back from school two hours ago. Now she had to find this freak show and buy tickets for her friends and her. At the moment she didn't want to. A few hours ago back at school she couldn't wait to go, but now there was a sickening feeling in her stomach that told her to go back. She couldn't go back now. Her friends were depending on her.

The sky was a reckless grey color, and gloomy violet. Ariel felt a little soft, comforting feeling in her stomach under the nervousness, so she knew that it was going to rain. _Hard_. That was good though. She was running right now because she didn't want the tickets or anything to get wet, but she loved the rain.

It seemed she was almost their- That's what her instincts told her anyway. She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand which had the address printed on it. Soon enough, Ariel felt droplets of rain brush against her face. After awhile the grey concrete came to an end, and before her was a path leading into the woods. It didn't seem too welcoming- The trees hissed and cackled as the wind blew across. Ariel shivered, her hair waving in the breeze.

The trees suddenly appeared to be greener, and the rain begun to beat down harder. Ariel slung the grey hood of her oversized jacket over her head, and quickly darted down the path. The trees hung slightly hung over the path, making everything seem a bit darker. Thankfully she soon came across what looked like an abandoned theater.

"They've got to be here.." Ariel whispered to herself. She continued up toward the old building, and her heart sunk when she saw police cars pulled over. Cops with flashlights were examining a shed that was labeled a sign reading:

"Tickets: 50.00 $"

Not wanting to be seen, Ariel quickly ducked under a bush. She studied the area, glaring at the cops.

"Well this sucks.." She whispered under her breath.

"Why hello." A voice called from behind her. Ariel's heart skipped a beat. She quickly turned around to see a small man grasping a heart shaped watch.

"Sorry if I frightened you," The stranger said. "You're here to purchase tickets, am I correct?" He gave a knowing smile. "Let me say I am very pleased to meet you."

Ariel had to take a few breaths before slowly nodding. He had defiantly taken her by surprise. "Five, please."

"Oh, I am so dearly sorry," He said. "We only sell two tickets to each person, but for you my dear, I will sell you and only you three tickets."

Ariel raised a brow. "There's gotta be a catch.." _Why was this person acting like she was famous or something?_

He smirked. "Not, not at all my dear.." His figure frightened her for some reason- Not because he was ugly, but she was just getting a bad vibe off him.

"Oh.. Well.. Okay.." Ariel muttered, grabbing some money from her pocket. She only took 150, leaving another 150 left. "You sure the freak show will still be on for Friday night, even though the cops are investigating this place?" She asked, before handing the money over.

"Oh, yes, of course." He said. "The show _must _go on."

Ariel handed the money over slowly, reluctantly.

Taking the money, he tucked it away into his coat pocket, and in return handed her three tickets.

"Thank you.." She murmured.

"No, thank you." He said, smirking.

Ariel quickly got up and headed for home, fighting the storm beating down against her, _praying she did not just fall for a trick. _

The bell began to ring, and the students rushed from their lockers to their home rooms, leaving the once chaotic hallways empty and bare.

Back in room 906, I saw Ariel trudged to her desk, looking gloomy and depressed.

Me, Steve, Tommy, and Allan are all in her homeroom, and of course we all rushed over to find out what happened.

"Did you get tickets?" I asked. Of course I wasn't expecting a good reply, hence her expression. None of us did.

"Well.." Ariel sighed. She slowly reached into her a pocket, a frown on her face. All of our eyes were glued to what she was pulling out of her jacket.

"I _do _have.." Suddenly she pulled the tickets out from her pocket and smirked. "The tickets!"

We all smiled and cheered. "I though you weren't able to get them!" Allan said.

Ariel leaned back, smiling like it was nothing. "Well I guess I'm just amazing like that." She said, jokingly.

"Thanks for hooking us up." I said.

"It's cool, but remember, you owe me big time." She said, laughing softly.

"But.. Wait.." Steve muttered. "There's only three.."

We all became quiet. I can't believe we didn't notice that before.

"Oh-" Ariel was interrupted by the bell. Everyone in the class got up from their seats and immediately begun to walk out the door.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Ms. Brewer shouted. She was our teacher, and everybody hated her. She was pretty mean and screamed a lot. We were all extremely annoyed, because she wouldn't allow Ariel to explain what happened.

The minutes slowly passed by into hours. It seemed like _days _until the lunch bell finally rung. We were learning about the Egyptians and stuff in history again today. Bo-RING. I was so thankful for the lunch break period, and rushed to my locker.

Yet again, like every other day, we sat at our table in the back of the cafeteria. Ariel was late, and we all basically jumped on her as soon as we sat down.

"So what happened with the tickets?" Steve asked, pushing Allan out of the way.

"Okay, well the guy that was selling the tickets was actually only selling two to each person, but for some reason he took a weird liking to me and sold me three." Ariel explained.

We all groaned.

"So who's getting the tree tickets?" Tommy asked.

"Ariel should obviously get one, since she paid for it and everything." I said.

"I should get one too!" Alan shouted. "It was _my_ poster."

"Doesn't matter." Steve protested.

"Maybe we could do some kinda competition..?" I suggested.

"We could fight for it," Steve said, laughing. Of course no one would have agreed even if he was serious- We all know he would most likely win.

"Here," Ariel said. She pulled a deck of cards out from her bag and placed them on the lunch table. After shuffling them a few times, she turned to Allan.

"Okay, it'll be pretty simple. Just say any name of a card and if it's on the top, you'll get a ticket."

Allan started at the cards for a moment before answering.

"..Jacks?" He guessed.

She picked up the top card and looked at it for a moment. "Nope, sorry, it was a three."

"No fair.." Allan whined.

Ariel began shuffling the cards, then placed them on the table. "Go ahead Steve."

Steve concentrated on the deck, obviously thinking hard. "..King?" He guessed, after a moment.

Ariel flipped the card over, to reveal a King. She looked up and smiled, showing him the card. "Congrats."

"Yes!" Steve grinned.

"Okay guys," Ariel said, addressing Tommy and I. "If neither of you get it then we'll just keep doing it till someone does, I guess."

"Tommy, now it's your turn," Ariel said, shuffling the deck.

"Joker!" He replied, immediately.

Ariel flipped the top card over. "Nope, nine."

Tommy sighed. "Man.."

Half of the deck was held in Ariel's right hand, and the other half in her left. The cards danced in her palms as she mixed them together, shuffling them a few times. "Alright then.. Darren.. I'm gonna make this a little more interesting. Since Tommy got a nine, you'll have to get any card higher then that, and still guess it right."

"That's not fair.."

"Oh, come, please.. It'll be cool."

"Okay.." I murmured. I _better _win.

She laid the deck on the table. Everyone looked at me.

I leaned over a bit, staring at those cards, thinking hard about my guess.

Ariel peaked under the first card to see what it was while waiting, making sure Darren wouldn't see.

_Fours._

It took me a while before I finally came up with an answer.

"Aces..?"

Ariel frowned, flipping the card over. "No, sorry D-"

She stopped to look at the card. The _exact _same card she had just looked at a second ago. Before it had clearly said fours, but now it read Aces.

"Oh, um, actually, you got it right!" Ariel shouted, smiling.

She turned the card around to show us, and never the less it clearly was an Ace of spades.

"Nicee.." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I could've sworn it was a four before, though.." Ariel murmured, examining the cards.


	4. Dance, Dance

**Note**

Wee. There's a cool song to go with the chapter, so _italic _words are the lyrics. Unless it one of characters thinking, and if it is it'll be obvious.

Lyrics belong to **Fall Out Boy- **Dance, Dance

**Chapter IV**

It was finally time to go home, so me, Ariel, and Steve walked to our busses together, silently.

"So.." Ariel murmured. "The Cirque Du Freak starts at ten tonight, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You know theirs a dance at the high school tonight for sixth and seventh graders from five to eight-thirty.." Her voice trailed of.

"I can't go.." Steve muttered. "My mom would never let me." He emphasized the word 'mom'. His mom and he never seemed to get along since his dad walked out, and he says he really hates her, but I think he loves her a lot deep down.

"Oh.." Ariel said, disappointed.

"I might go.." I said. "Are you gonna go, Ariel?"

"Yeah, probably."

We began to walk out of the large double doors along with the crowd of other students, when Courtney walked up to us.

"Hey, Ariel!"

Steve and I really didn't like Courtney- She was pretty, but real stuck up.

Ariel turned her head and smiled at her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, me and the other, you know, _popular _girls were wondering if you wanted to hang with us at the dance."

Me and Steve rolled our eyes.

"Oh, um, yeah, maybe." Ariel replied softly.

"Okay," Courtney said, then giggled in this annoying girly way.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Steve said, walking out the door. Ariel and I quickly followed.

We're all on a different bus, unfortunately. Mine was on one side of the parking lot, and Ariel and Steve's were far across from it, but theirs were right next to each other. We walked as far as we could together until I waved goodbye and walked away, then they continued walking together.

Once I climbed onto the bus, I dropped my backpack into the seat and sat down, looking out the window. I could see Steve and Ariel walk up in between their busses. They stopped for a moment, then.. Steve slung his back pack over his shoulder and hugged Ariel, who squeezed her books to her chest and gladly hugged him back. He then whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile and nod before they both went on their bus. They like each other.. _A lot_.. I could tell..

Walking through the front door of my house, I kicked off my shoes and dropped my backpack by the door, which I had closed behind me. "Mom?" I shouted.

"Hello Dear," my mom called back from the other side of the house.

"Hiya!" My little sister Annie greeted me as I ran into my mom and dad's bedroom.

"Mom, can I go to this dance tonight..?" I asked, walking into her room.

Mom, who was working on her stamp collection, smiled softly. "Oh, your first dance? Where would that be?"

"At the high school." I replied.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"From five o'clock to nine-thirty." It was around three ten right now.

Mom nodded. "Sounds okay to me.."

"Oh, and Steve is gonna be there too," I lied. "So is it okay if his mom picks me up so I can sleep over his house?" I would just walk from the high school to his house- It was only down the block from there. And, well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell my parents that I was going to an illegal freak show.

She smiled. "Sure, that's fine Hun."

I really hated when she called me 'hun' or any baby names like that. But I really did take mom and dad for granted.. I just didn't realize it at the time..

"Okay, thanks," I said, running to my room. On the way I quickly grabbed the phone. Once I sat one my bed, I was just about to call Steve when I remembered what happened. Even though I was hesitant, I decided to call him anyway. A moment I heard his voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Darren."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was just talking to my mom,"

"Yeah?"

"I told her that you were picking me up from the dance and I was sleeping over your house." I whispered into the receiver. "She believed me, so I can just walk there."

"Okay, cool." He replied. There was an unusual moment of silence following that.

"So.." My voice trailed off.

"So.." He repeated. "Oh, could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think I really like Ariel.."

I was silent for a moment. "Oh?"

"Yeah, actually.." He began. "I asked her out.."

I immediately remembered back to Steve whispering in Ariel's ear, followed by her smile and a nod.

"And?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"She said yes." He replied, sounding a lot more happy then usual.

"That's cool," I tried to sound as happy for him as I could. Actually, I was, but this still made me painfully aware of the fact that she'll never be mine..

"So you'll be at my house around twenty to ten, right?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Okay, can you make sure Ariel comes with you?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Well I gotta go eat. See you tonight."

"Okay, later."

There was a beep followed by silence, so I hit 'End' and hung up the phone.

"Darren, I made dinner for you early so you won't be hungry when you leave." Mom called.

"Kay mom.." I shouted back, then quickly ate dinner and got ready to leave.

My dad dropped me off in front of the high school and waved, then drove off. Walking up to the gym doors, I quietly entered, greeted by the sound of a crowd of dancing kids and blaring music. I felt immediately shy and scared to dance at all. I immediately spotted Ariel with her long blonde hair walking toward me, smiling.

"Hey Darren!" She said, voice rising above the music.

"Hey," I smirked, sounding as loud and confident as I could.

"Come on," She began toward the back of the gym. I quickly followed her, and we both pushed past the crowds of people and sat at an empty table. We talked about a few things, and eventually she mentioned Steve asking her out.

"Yeah, he told me." I said, forcing a smile.

She smiled, not saying anything. The look in her blue eyes made it seem like their was something wrong, but I didn't say anything.

We were both silent for a moment. Until the beginning of a particular song started to play. It sounded familiar, and brought a smile to Ariel's face as soon as it started. "Oh, man, I love this song!" She got up started walking up by the front, and I followed. Once in the middle of the crowd by the DJ booth, we immediately blended in.. Well, I did. Ariel started to dance, and she was _really _good. And I mean really good. She stuck out like a sore thumb, dancing better then just about everyone else.

Soon some people backed away to watch her and a few other girls. I think my heart began to hurt as I watched her.. She was just so good at dancing..

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" just stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

Everyone started to scream as they cheered. Courtney tried dancing with them, but she sucked. A few people booed her, and she quietly walked away. I smiled.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

One of the female staff members came by, and put her hand above one of the girls who was dancing. A few people screamed.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

She then put her hand over another girl's head, and people started to scream again, but not as loud.

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

She did the same to two other girls, but when she put her hand above Ariel's head, their was an ear piercing scream coming from everybody. Heh. I decided to scream too.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

Ariel began snapping her knees back and fourth while stretching her arms out then bending them inward, hands in fists- Back and fourth. It was actually called popping.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love _

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

The other girls were doing it too, and they were pretty good, but not as fast as Ariel.

Well the others returned to the crowd and it was just Ariel dancing for a little. Everyone was cheering and stuff, it was pretty fun. Afterwards we were just basically hanging out and stuff, you know. Soon it was time to head out to Steve's place, but the time flew by. I had a lot more fun then I thought I would. Thankfully I really didn't dance- Me and Ariel were talking and laughing and all that. But tonight didn't even _start _yet. Neither of us could wait to see the Cirque.


	5. The Cirque Du Freak

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Mr. Tall isn't mine; he was made by Darren Shan. And Tarzan belongs to Disney. Which really doesn't matter but okay moving on. xD

**Note: **Wow, I am so sorry this chapter took as long as it did! My dad moved into my mom's house and March has just been basically **insane**. Now I only have a computer on the week instead of the weekend, and you have no clue how much homework I get. Anyways, again, I'm sorry. Hopefully April will be a much better month.

* * *

**Chapter V**

Ariel and I quietly walked down the sidewalk. We were both excited, I knew that, but there was something on the look of her face that made her seem a bit upset. Eh, it was probably just me. A moment later she noticed me looking at her, and smiled. I glanced down at the sidewalk for a second then looked back at her, probably red. _I'm so great with girls.. _I thought, wanting to kick myself.

You know how when you're just around one person and everything is silent, and you just get that annoying uncomfortable feeling? Well, for some reason me and Ariel walked the whole way to Steve's house without talking, and after the embarrassment died off I felt perfectly fine. It was just like their was some weird understanding between us or something.

Anyway, we both walked up onto his front porch and rung the bell. A few moments later, he opened the front door. "Hey," Steve said, then smirked.

Ariel and I smiled back.

"You're kinda late.." He said, tapping his watch.

"Yeah, sorry.." I apologized.

"Okay, we better really hustle," Steve quickly shut the door behind him, and we all ran down the sidewalk. Ariel led the way.

"This is it." Ariel said, all of us standing in front of this old theater. According to Steve, it was shut down because a boy fell of the balcony and died. We stood there for a little, staring at the tall building. Jagged gray stones covered it, and there were a few dark, broken windows here and there.

"Are you sure..?" I asked. There weren't any cars or people to be seen.

"Positive." Ariel replied, trying her best to sound confident. But what if that guy had tricked her?

"Maybe the freaks had to move on, or they could've got busted." I said.

"Let's go inside." Steve said after a moment. "We have to know if they're here or not for sure."

Ariel and I nodded, agreeing. We started up the steps leading to the door, and entered.

The doors lead us to a long, dark, _freezing _corridor. There was a dim light on the other side, and everything seemed to get creepier as we went on.

"There's a door here," Steve whispered, making us all stop. When he opened it a jar, it sounded like a coffin being tugged open. Scared the crap out of me. After sticking his head in, Steve looked around then pulled back. "It's the stairs to the balcony.."

_Where the kid got killed._ I thought, defiantly not wanting to go up there.

"Should we try and find another way?" Ariel asked, her voice soft, and probably a little scared.

"We can try," Steve replied. "But-"

"Can I help you children?" Somebody asked from behind us. My heart rose up into my throat. I saw Ariel immediately bit her finger to stop a scream.

I quickly turned around to find this humongous man standing behind us, glaring down with his black eyes that looked like coals. A smirk slithered across his face as he looked at Ariel, who stepped back.

"Isn't it a little late for a few little kids such as yourselves to be out of bed?" He asked, his voice deep and throaty.

"Well, sir, we.." Ariel stopped and licked her lips.

"We're here to see the Cirque Du Freak." Steve murmured.

"Oh?" The man nodded.

Me and Steve nodded to Ariel.

"May I see them, Ariel?" He asked.

"Yes, their-" She froze and looked at me and Steve, both of them probably wondering what I was. _How did he know her name?_

A look of confusion crossed her face as she dug into her pocket. "I could've sworn they were right-"

"Try your other pocket." The man suggested.

She did as she was told, and thankfully, pulled three tickets out, showing them to him.

"Yes," He said, smiling. "And my name is Mr. Tall."

"Excuse me, how did you know Ariel's name?" Steve asked, bravely.

Mr. Tall kneeled down low, coming face to face with Steve. "I know many things. I know your names. I know you love her. I know you hate your mommy and your daddy. And I know Ariel is-" He paused and stood up, starting to walk.

"We must hurry, the show is about to begin." Me, Steve, and Ariel began following him. "Everyone else is already seated. You three are late, but fortunately there is a special guest here tonight and we must wait for everyone." Mr. Tall was only a few steps ahead of us, but when he turned the corner he was wearing a crimson hat and a pair of gloves. You know, the whole get-up.

"Tickets, please."

Ariel handed the tickets over. Mr. Tall then put them and his mouth and began to chew, then _swallowed_.

"You may enter now." He said. "Normally we do not allow children in, but tonight there shall be an exception.

Each of us- Me, Steve, and Ariel- shared an uncertain look, but we then continued down the end of the hall, past two spider web like curtains.

Soon we came across a huge auditorium, packed with tons of people all seated in deck chairs. Everyone here was an adult, and as we walked around looking for empty seats, I felt people's eyes on me and heard whispering.

There were a few empty seats- Four to be exact- A few rows from the front. We had to push passed a few people, and when we sat down it actually seemed to be a good spot. There weren't any tall people in front of us and we had a good view of the stage.

After a few moments of me and Ariel sharing excited glances, people chattering noisily, loud trumpets being to blow, becoming louder and louder. They seemed to blow for ages, and went on until every light went out. Once the theatre was pitch black, the trumpets came to a sudden stop. My ears were actually ringing once they were finished. The whole auditorium was silent, and after a moment a green, murky light lit the stage up. It looked so _eerie_. After a few minutes, two men pulled a cage that was covered with bearskin out onto the stage. Once it was in the middle the men ran back into the wing, and once again- Silence.

Then their were three, short, sudden trumpet blasts and the rug came flying of the cage, revealing the first freak.

And it began.

Everyone began screaming, even though it was pointless. Even though what was chained up inside that cage was pretty shocking, I think the people just did it for fun. Not because they were actually afraid.

What was inside that cage? The wolf man. Hair covered his whole body, and a long bushy beard covered most of his face, but you could see yellow piercing eyes and red fangs. Like Tarzan, he had a cloth around his middle. The creature shook the bars and gave an ear piercing roar. When he did this, a lot more people screamed. I wanted to scream to, but of course I didn't want to look like a little kid. Instead, I just smirked at Ariel and Steve, giving a short laugh. They smiled back- A somewhat shaky smile. It was obvious that we were all a little scared.

Soon the wolf-man calmed down and sat on his hind legs like a dog. Mr. Tall then walked onto the dim stage, not facing the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen.." His voice was deep and froglike, but still perfectly clear.

"Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings." He turned in a circle, catching every eye.

"We are an ancient circus. Tonight you will witness acts both bizarre and terrifying, acts in which you can find nowhere else in the world.

"Those easily terrified should leave now." He warned. "Perhaps some of you who showed up tonight came thinking our freaks were harmless, normal human beings in masks. _This is far from the truth. _Everything you will see here is real, unique, and _anything but harmless._"

And with that, he walked off the stage.


	6. Circus of Blood

**Note: **Okay, sorry this chapter wasn't very different from the book, but I guess it should probably go in there and stuff. And, sorry about how long it's taking to publish now also. I promise I will continue with the whole series. As a matter of fact, I know how it's going to end, and I mean like- The whole serious. (Yeah, don't ask, I know how certain parts are going to go like.) But yeah, if Darren Shan has an ending similar to mine, I am going to be verrrryyy upset. ; 

**Chapter VI**

Soon after Mr. Tall walked off the stage, two women- One blonde, one brunet, walked onto the stage wearing sparkly red dresses. They unlocked the door of the wolf-man's cage, who was howling and barking at first, until on of the women hypnotized him with her fingers, slowly moving them in front of his eyes. As she did this, the other women looked sharply at the crowd, putting a finger in front of her lips. "Be very quiet," She said with an accent. "One loud sound and he will wake up, which could be catastrophic."

When the women hypnotizing the wolf-man drew her hand back, they both quickly got ready, and then walked the creature down the stage steps. They allowed you to pet him very softly if you wanted, and when he walked by us Steve rubbed him. Then, Ariel leaned out and stroked his ear quickly and ever so softly, then leaned back into her seat.

Steve smiled. "His hair was all spiky and st-" He was immediately interrupted by a huge, unexpected BOOM! The noise was so loud; it almost made me jump out of my seat. Suddenly, the wolf-man began roaring, and threw the women out of his way. Around him, all you could see were people leaping from their chairs, pushing others out of their way and running. The three of us just sat the there whole time, watching in horrified silence. One woman was unfortunate enough to be jump on by the wolf-man, pinned to the floor. I watched closely, terrified, as she put her hand up to defend her face. It didn't even seem like a split second until the wolf-man bit into her hand and _ripped_ it off, spewing blood all over the both of them.

A few people who attempted to run had fainted when they say the blood. I could feel my face turn white and my insides turn, then barely managed to glance at Ariel- She was staring and craning her neck to see, but other then that her eyes showed little interest. Slowly I turned back around, catching Mr. Tall appear behind the wolf-man. He wrapped his arms around the creature and whispered something into his ear, causing the wolf-man to calm down.

Mr. Tall led the wolf-man back up to the stage as the two women calmed everyone down. Steve and I continued to gape at the women, who still had blood pumping out of her wrist. Doing the same thing he had done to the wolf-man, Mr. Tall began whispering in the women's ear, and she immediately sat still. He then picked the hand off of the floor and gave a single. At that, two people covered in blue hooded robes came to his assistance. They were taller then the three of us, but still had arms covered in muscles. After they took the hand, Mr. Tall grabbed the women's wrist, and a small, opened pouch appeared in his free hand. He sprinkled its contents which turned out to be some sort of pink dust on to her gory wrist. Then, the two people in blue robes withdrew orange threads and needles and began to stitch the hand back on.

Once they were quickly finished, both of the hooded people returned to where they had came from, leaving the women to stare blankly at her repaired hand.

"Move your fingers." Mr. Tall instructed calmly.

Hesitantly, the women blinked with an uncertain look on her face, never the less- she began to wiggle her fingers successfully. Her hand looked as good as new, because even though you could make out the stitches, there was no blood or anything else like that.

"You will be fine." Mr. Tall reassured her. "The stitches will be gone in a couple of days and then your hand will be the same as it always was."

As you might guess, her husband attempted to press charges or call the police, but it was quickly taken care of. After that, a few people left, but the show continued to proceed.

"Do you.. Maybe wanna leave at all..?" I asked.

Steve smirked. "Why? You scared at all?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, irritated. "I just wanted to know what you thought."

"Sorr-y."

Wow. When I look back now, I get so incredibly angry at myself. Instead of looking like an all out tough guy, I should have just ran like death was after me- But nooo, I had to be all- Ugh, Never mind.

After that, these really cool acts followed. One was of a skeleton like man who had bones made like rubber. Then there was this guy who was HUGE, and could eat just about anything, including glass and such. When he was finished, the blue hooded people began selling novelties. I bought some of this wiry like wolf hair, Ariel bought a chocolate bolt, and Steve attempted to make one of them talk by asking for the price. (It didn't work.)

When the small people in blue robes left, a woman dressed in a slashed dress walked onto the stage. Her appearance made most of the men in the theater shift around in their seats. Steve coughed and smiled at me, but Ariel saw him and rolled her eyes.

I thought this would be the bearded lady, but there was a slight draw back- She didn't have a beard.

Well, you'll never guess what happened. She was able to grow a five inch beard in just seconds, and then "grow it back in." Mr. Tall offered to reward anyone who could cut it with a bar of gold, but no one was able to.

After the bearded women left the stage, another act displayed a man who could wrap his feet around his neck and do amazing stunts on his hands. Once he left the stage, there was a long silence until Mr. Tall appeared. According to him the act would be baffling and incredible.

"However, any loud or sudden noises will have deadly results." He warned us. Of course this was taken very seriously by the audience, considering what happened with the wolf-man. Mr. Tall then walked off the stage and softly announced: "Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa!"

The stage lights dimmed and an eerie looking man walked up. As soon as he appeared, I saw Ariel pull her feet onto the chair and wrap her arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She whispered back. "All the sudden I feel all weird and sick.."

"Maybe you ate too many chocolate bolts?" I asked softly, making sure my voice was as quiet as possible.

"Maybe.." She muttered, her voice trailing off.

The man that had walked onto the stage was wearing dark red clothes, but you could clearly see his pale face and the crop of orange hair. One thing that was really scary was this scar that ran down his face, from the side of his lip up to about his eye. There was a wooden cage in his hand, which I guessed was Madam Octa. Remembering back to the spider on the poster, I was very interested in this particular act. Mr. Crepsley placed the cage on the table, then faced the audience and bowed. When we saw his face again, a frightening smile was crossing his face, and the scar only made it seem longer.

As interested as I was, I didn't hear what he said at first when he explained his act. Instead, I was staring at Steve, who was white and shaking all over. When Mr. Crepsley had walked out, he had gasped really loud.

"Steve..?" I whispered.

Silence.


	7. I Won't See You Tonight

**Chapter VII**

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

For some reason, Ariel could always hear incredibly well. She wasn't sure why that had been, but right now as she was sitting in the theater, she could hear that soft dripping noise. It was hard to catch, especially since she had to ignore the grinding pain in her stomach, but it seemed.. Close by. There was also a sudden feeling of a tickling _thing _slowly trickling from the side of her lip. It felt like a tear, only.. Thicker?

Ariel's arm swiftly raised, and she touched the side of her lip. She then looked at whatever on her finger was, but it was hard to examine because of the lack of light in the theater.

She froze when she realized what the red liquid was. It made her heart leap into her throat. How could she have not realized that it was blood? Was her mind simply that numb from this pain in her stomach? Using her thumb, Ariel wiped most of the blood into one thick spot beside her face and licked it off.

_What the hell? _Her heart leaped again as she glanced at Steve and Darren, hoping they didn't just see that.

_Why did I just do that..? _Ariel thought, wiping off whatever was still on her face with her sleeve. _Oh, god, I just want to go home now. Home, home, home, home, home. I have to get out of here._

Ariel cupped one hand over the side of her mouth, like you do when you're whispering to hide your moving lips, but it was only to hide any trace of blood. "Darren? Steve?"

Darren, for some reason, had been looking at Steve. She didn't know why, or what was going on, because her pains wouldn't allow her to pay any attention to what went on around her.

"Psst, Darren," She whispered louder, sharper.

I finally turned my head to see Ariel, and Steve only looked at her.

"I.. I have to go home.. I feel sick.. Really, really sick.." She whispered

"You sure..?" I asked, afraid I might cause the spider to wake from her "trance". But it was still weird she had to just suddenly go home.

"Positive." She replied, weakly smiling at me. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow at school, if I can make it."

I nodded, and then slightly waved. "Be careful."

And, with that, the girl slowly, carefully, slipped into the darkness.

_Four Weeks Later.._

Ariel and Steve walked by themselves to home room that day without Darren. At first they were looking around for him so they would meet up like usual, but they just didn't see him, so they kept an eye out. "Guess he's absent today," Steve remarked when there was no sign of him in homeroom.

Ariel walked over to her desk and sat down, and then, so did Steve. Everyone in the classroom was throwing notes and talking while waiting for the teacher, like usual- You're regular, ordinary day in school.

The homeroom teacher, Ms. Brewer, and Mr. Dalton, and the Principle and Vice Principle entered the classroom. They all had solemn expressions, so the whole class immediately stopped talking, and the throwing of paper discontinued. Were they, in trouble, maybe? It was obvious whatever they were about to say was not good.

"Students," Ms. Brewer began. "Some of you may or may not know, but our student Darren Shan had passed away last night." Ariel gaped at the teachers, her eyes widening. "This.. This is a joke.." She muttered under her breath.

The teachers and principles talked to them for a little about death and such. Ariel looked at Steve who also looked surprised, but, for some reason, a little suspicious. She didn't even listen to what they had to say. She didn't _care_. She knew how to cope with death and all that, but.. Darren..

There was an assembly after the discussion, so all of the sixth graders found out about the death of Darren Shan. After that, the rest of the usual schedule went on- Slowly, painfully.

On the bus ride home, Ariel sat quietly for the whole ride, staring out the window. The words, "Some of you may or may not know, but our student Darren Shan had passed away last night," Played over and over in her head. She was simply heart broken. So many things had been taken away from her.. Life felt meaningless now..

The bus pulled over by the side of her street, and Ariel walked down the isle. She bowed her head low, trying to hide the tears that had trickled down her cheeks. Once off the bus, there was a long sidewalk that had to be walked, until she reached what she called.. Home.. It was a somewhat tall, aged building. Moss could be found between each cracked brick

_I mean, look at me,_ Ariel thought. _No parents. No loving home._ She took a step into the orphanage.

The funeral was terrible. Ariel was greeted by Darren's mother- who was sobbing terribly, and his father, who wasn't crying put seemed equally upset. She had met his parents and seen them a few times before. She had also met Annie, who adored her like an older sister.

Speaking of which, _where is Annie? _Ariel thought. She then looked over toward the coffin, where Annie stood, crying. It broke Ariel's heart seeing the child, begging for her brother back. The little girl turned her head to see Ariel, and immediately came running, clinging to her.

"Ariel! Tell Darren to stop it! Tell him to stop acting and come back!" Annie cried. Ariel bent down and hugged her, trying to hush and calm her- But she couldn't take her eyes of that damn coffin. Before, at school, she had slowly accepted the fact that Darren was gone. Now, she had this feeling that they were still _connected_, that he was alive.

The usual sort of funeral ceremony went on, where the preacher recited some things, a few of Darren's relatives went up and said some things, the consent sobs and such, you know. Then, finally, everyone was given a rose to throw on the coffin, and it was lowered into the ground.

Annie had been clinging to her crying mother who was holding onto Mr. Shan. Shovels began to throw dirt upon the coffin, sealing it away forever. Ariel couldn't bear to watch. She had to turn away and bite her fist, and even though she tried not to, she began to cry again. The funeral finally came to an end, and most of the people began to leave. The Shans stayed- Until one of the security guards escorted them out to the gates. "Sorry, but we're closing up right now, you're going to have to come back tomorrow."

"C'mon kid, I don't have all day," One of the guards grabbed Ariel's arm.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, defiantly pulling her arm back. The security guard, obviously loosing his patience, forcefully guided her outside of the graveyard. Once the gates were closed, Ariel grabbed onto them tight, and stuck her head against the wires.

"Darren.." His named slipped from her emotion chocked throat.

All that was in front of her was the dirty mirror. The funeral had ended an hour and a half or so, and right now Ariel had locked herself inside the somewhat filthy orphanage bathroom. Wow, she looked _horrible_, she thought. Ariel's eyes were glossy and red, and her face was totally stained with tears.

"Why did I do this..?" She whispered to herself in between sobs. "I don't love Leotard.. Like, what, was it to make Darren jealous?" Pulling up a tile, Ariel grabbed a hidden scalpel, which she had hid a while back. "Now I don't have the chance to tell him.." She whispered under her breath. _Why? _The question echoed through Ariel's mind as she climbed up onto the sink. All that she could her was the slow, steady beat of her heart. Her face was so close to the mirror that her breath could be seen on it; Just one last look at her face.

When she was ready, Ariel pressed the razor-sharp blade to her wrist, cutting it open, blood splashing onto the mirror.


	8. Blooding

Woo, I'm gonna try updating faster now. c: It's way more enjoyable to write the fanfic now because the storyline just gets.. Way better. Or, more "unique" as I should say. Still, my computer isn't working very well at the moment so it might make the process slower. If too many windows are open, then it will just shut down, because apparently the fan is being gay, and I have no clue how to fix it.

Oh, and with the last chapter, Yeah- I did make Ariel seem to over react, but her orphanage is supposed to just be an awful place.. I just didn't explain that and everything. Sorry o-o.

**Chapter VIII**

Complete darkness. I could feel all these tingles and itches eating away at my body, and both my legs _and _arms had fallen asleep.

Being buried alive wasn't all that scary when it was only for a few hours. Everything was totally dark and silent. It was actually.. Peaceful. Still, it would have been A LOT better it I wasn't so uncomfortable. Then I pictured somebody walking past my grave as I screamed, "UGH. PINS AND NEEDLES." And the guy would just stop walking and be like, "..Okayy." Heh.

There was a brief piercing pain, and then.. A feeling almost peaceful, only it felt out of reach. Ariel tried to grasp it, but when she did, she came back to the bathroom, back to the mirror, back to-

_Oh my god. _Ariel was looking right at her body. She was looking at her lifeless, dead body, and the blood covered mirror. It had splattered on the wall and sink as well. Ariel watched the scalpel slip from her own hand with pure horror.

_Am I.. _She looked at her hands, they were.. Translucent..

_Am I a ghost! _What was happening at the very moment didn't make any sense to Ariel. Turning around, she reached for the door, but fell right through.

_Okay, what the hell was- _Her heart leaped up into her throat when she saw one of the adults walking right toward her. Once they reached the bathroom door, they stopped. Ariel thought the person would notice her, but they didn't, they just knocked on the door. When no one answered, they tried opening the door, but showed an irritated expression when they found it was locked. The adult left, and returned with help- And a screw driver.

Once the two finally opened the door, they both just stared at the scene with the same shock Ariel- who was just sitting against the wall, watching the whole thing. She watched them run back with some more people, who walked into the bathroom, and then all Ariel could hear were screams and cries.

_I have most definitely screwed up this time. _She thought, shaking her head.

Amongst the small crowd that had formed, a small, cloaked figure appeared. He was looking straight at Ariel, and no one else seemed to notice him.

_"Go to them." _She could hear him-_ it-_ speak in her head.

_"What..? What- Who-_

_"Go back to him." _ The figure said. Before Ariel had a chance to question further, it was gone. Disappeared into thin air. She stood up, but looked down at the ground, puzzled.

_Oh! Darren!_ Ariel shouted in her mind, then, raced off for the graveyard.

Suddenly I could hear the dirt that had concealed my coffin being lifted. There were sounds of the shovel hitting the earth, but at a rapid speed. It was only about fifteen to twenty minutes until he removed all the dirt. I had to wait a few minutes for him to detach the lid from my coffin, but when I was staring up at those gorgeous starts- Yeah, it was well worth the wait.

"Okay," The vampire, Mr. Crepsley examined me for any broken bones, then began placing the coffin back where it was, then shoveling the dirt back in. "You may walk around if you wish, in order to get the kinks out of your body, but please do stay close." He said.

I nodded, then looked around. This was probably the last time I would ever be here, the last time I would see this place.

After grabbing my bag from a nearby hedge stone, I took a short walk around the graveyard- which kind of made me feel weird, or maybe a little frightened. I had noticed some new abilities, like better sight, and I was thinking about vampiric powers I might obtain when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me down.

Acting quickly, I shook my head away and opened my mouth to cry for help, but instead I decided to stay quiet, considering the fact that there was a stake being pointed at my heart.

"Don't speak. Don't _move._" My assailant hissed coldly.

Well now, speaking or moving didn't seem to be possible right now, because, well.. I just, couldn't believe it. Right at that moment, I was staring back at a set of two, dark, bitter eyes. Two dark, bitter, _familiar _eyes.

"Steve!" For a moment I raised my eyes to look at him. It was obvious, as bold as he was trying to be, you could see fear in his eyes. "Steve, what are y-

"Quiet!" He snapped, poking me with his stake, then ducking low beside a stone grave. "I wouldn't want your buddy listening to our conversation."

I blinked, trying to understand what he what he was talking about. "Mr. Crepsley..?"

"Vur Horston, Larten Creepy. Either way he's still a cold-blooded monster."

I wanted to tell him everything, about giving up my life just to save him. Then he probably wouldn't be threatening me.

"Steve, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I'm-" Steve was interrupted by Mr. Crepsley's voice.

"Darren? Where are you?"

Suddenly, I didn't feel so threatened any more, when Steve jumped like that. He was more frightened then me, and I _was_ the one with a stake to my heart.

"I'm just resting over here," I called back.

"Shh! Shut up!" Steve growled.

"Come over here."

"I'll be there in a sec," I replied.

"This is important, Darren." Mr. Crepsley shouted.

Then, just a few moments later, I saw Steve look up, looking astonished and.. Alarmed. When he slowly lowered his weapon to the ground, I turned my head to see who or what he saw- And, I too, was surprised.

Ariel stood there, looking at the two of us- Now all of us were astounded. When I wasn't paying attention, Steve knocked me down and stood up. "Now what? Are you going to take her down with you? Or maybe the three of you planned this, hm!" I watched, scared, as he cut his own left palm with a pocket knife, showing us his torn hand.

"On this blood, I swear it, Darren Shan- I'll hunt you down to the end of the earth if I have to and I'll drive a stake right through you heart!" He screamed. Then, in pure silence, we watched him run away into the night.

"Darren..?" Ariel asked, confused. Slowly, I turned back to look at her.

"What's going on?"

I just shook my head sadly and looked at the ground.

"Oh, but, you're.." She looked me up and down, and I could see her face slowly light up. "You're alive!"

Then there was something weird about Ariel that I noticed as she hugged me. Her skin- No, here whole body was, like.. Transparent?

I think I might have turned red, but, gradually, I put my arms around her too. Ariel let go of Darren and looked at him. "I.. I thought you were dead.." She turned away, shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense, I _saw_ them bury you, Darren."

"Uhhhmm.." I tapped my foot trying to come up with some sort of explanation. That's when Mr. Crepsley came over.

"You've arrived." He commented, studying Ariel. She looked at him, confused. Then he smiled- You know, that creepy smile, his scar making it look like it ran up the side of his face.

Ariel didn't say anything, she just stared at him in silence.

"I beg your pardon." He bowed, and that surprised me, the way he was acting. It was like she was famous or something.

"My name is Larten Crepsley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you.." She said, softly. I could tell she was probably a little scared of him, but I wondered why he was being so polite.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"For what?"

He smiled. "Well, for your blooding, of course."

"What..?" She asked, now alarmed.

I no longer knew what was going on, either. Does Mr. Crepsley plan on turning Ariel into a vampire? I thought he didn't like blooding children, so why two?


	9. Night Prowler

**Note: **Sorry. Short Chapter. Part one is finished though. Woo

**Chapter Song: **Night Prowler – Living Legends

**Chapter IX**

Ariel sat against an old, withering tombstone, listening to Mr. Crepsley's explanations.

"So, Darren faked death.."

"Yes."

"And became a 'vampire' so Steve would be saved…?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded.

_You don't know me but you'd like to  
Why'd you think I stood beside you?  
Not concerned with how this might fall  
Nature become prowl at nightfall_

"So what does this have to do with her?" I asked. Ariel shifted around in her spot, waiting for further details.

"Well, as you can obviously see, Ariel is dead." He began. I nodded, noting her transparent figure.

"But, how?" I asked her. She hesitated, then opened her mouth to explain, but was cut of by Mr. Crepsley.

"So, Ariel, if you wish to be alive once more, you need to replace the lost blood." He explained. "It is simply fate that you come with us, furthermore, the vampire clan _needs_ you."

"_Needs_ me..?" She blinked.

_When the sun begins to dim  
And eventually the day dies  
And the mood prepares to sway  
That's where another way lies  
Glow of the liquor store lights  
Set the scene for no rights  
Let's convene, discuss the scheme  
And hope it flows how we dream  
Tonight can make or break you if you let it  
Someone set it out for you to let it out_

"You, know, actually- You already have vampire blood in you. Even if you had not died, you eventually would have perished, because the human blood and vampire blood in you is not balanced."

The two of us stared at him. I then looked at Ariel. She had been one of them this who time, and she didn't tell me anything about it? Then again, if I were her, I wouldn't of told anyone either. But, wait, no. It seems to me there is more.. Maybe.. Maybe, she didn't _know _she was a vampire.. Vampiress? Yeah, I think that's it.

"I'm a.. vampire..?" She asked quietly, raising her hand and feeling her neck.

"Indeed, you are." Mr. Crepsley. "Back where vampires live, in a place called Vampire Mountain, there is a peculiar flower. It looks almost like an Amaryllis, but it is completely different- It is the only one that exists, actually. Ariel, when you were little, this flower was petite and had no color, except a crimson red in the core. As you grew, the blood red color spread, until the flower was simply red."

Ariel and I sat down quietly, listening to Mr. Crepsley's story as dusk rolled upon us.

_Dusk, thus the beginning is on until dawn  
Trust regardless of the daily  
Really nothings wrong  
I'm still breathin' and here's another evening  
From the fortress  
I leave for my course of tonight's achievements_

"According to an old prophesy, once the petals of the flower bleed, the princess will be fully blossomed and ready for blooding." He went on.

"We did not imagine you would be ready so soon."

"Princess!" Ariel barked, shooting up from her seat. "So, like, you must have gotten the wrong person," She laughed. "I am certainly no princess."

"Yes, Ariel, you are." Mr. Crepsley replied. "It's a fact, not a soul can deny it."

I stared blankly at the two. The only thing I could do was pay attention.

She studied his stern, impassive face. "How do you know..?"

"Ariel, who are your parents?" He asked. "Have you ever wondered?"

Ariel looked away. "I don't know.."

"I shall not argue with you. You either will be blooded or you will not. If you want to spend the rest of your life as a ghost, then do as you please."

She eyed him. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ariel sighed. "Fine. Will it make me normal again?"

Mr. Crepsley laughed. "Ariel my dear, you will never be 'normal' again."

Hesitant, Ariel soon gave him her hand. I watched her bite her lip, and wince as Mr. Crepsley scratched her fingers with his nails. In spite of this, she stayed mostly quiet the whole time. As the seconds passed, her figure slowly returned to its normal state. Before long, the color of her skin had returned (Well, only a bit paler.) Once the two stumbled away from each other, Mr. Crepsley muttered a curse and Ariel held her blood drenched hand tight.

"Let me." Mr. Crepsley turned back to her. "I have to heal your wounds now."

Biting her lip, Ariel let go of her wrist and let Mr. Crepsley take her hand.

I felt bad for Ariel, remembering back to when Mr. Crepsley had blooded me. I hated the vampire, the _creature. _Let me tell you, I cannot express my hate for what he was doing to us; for what he had taken away.

_I'm out when the freaks come out  
Way after dusk  
after the time when the opening acts get they time to bust  
the nightshift I prowl and observe like the owl  
Surroundings minus the scowl  
Wise and well endowed_

Then, as I was feeling bad for Ariel, I heard soft laughter.

"That tickled." She commented as Mr. Crepsley licked the blood from his lips. He raised a brow at her.

I smirked at her remark, but then I returned to being cheerless. "So, are we.." I sighed. "Are we leaving now?"

Ariel grimaced up at Mr. Crepsley. "I'm afraid so." He replied. "Are you ready?"

"One sec." I jumped up onto a large stone, and Ariel joined me. I grasped every little detail of the place where I was born, trying to store every feature somewhere in my mind, where I would remember it forever.

"I haven't lived here very long.." Ariel whispered. "But it does feel so much like home to me, I mean all the best things in my life have happened here.. And the worst.."

I nodded. Her words were trying to make me feel better, but still, I would give anything to just go back home..

_You don't know me but you'd like to  
Why'd you think I stood beside you?  
Not concerned with how this might fall  
Nature become prowl at nightfall_

"Do vampires ever get to have families?" Ariel asked Mr. Crepsley.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Unfortunately to say, no- They don't. But in you're case, yes, because you will always have just enough human blood in you, even when you're a full vampire.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well, you have a famous ancestor who had a child with a human woman. He was not able to raise a family, of course, but the woman herself raised the child. I do not know what her name was, but do you think you know the vampire's name?"

Ariel thought for a moment, then shook her head no.

"Why, his name was Dracula." Mr. Crepsley said, and smirked. "You've heard of him, have you not?"

When I heard the name, I immediately spun around to stare at Mr. Crepsley in disbelieve. I'm pretty sure Ariel did the same thing.

He nodded. "Yes, I know, rather astonishing, isn't it?"

"Wow.." I murmured.

"Well, I'm famished.." Mr. Crepsley smirked at the two of us. "Why don't we go find something to dine on, hm?"


	10. Before It's Too Late

**PART II:**

**THE VAMPIRE'S ASSISTANT.**

**Chapter X**

The day was slowly coming to an end, and an earth that had once been bathed in sunshine had reached the hour of dusk.

There weren't many houses on Circus Avenue. In fact, there was only one that was still inhabitant. The rest of the houses that had been built beside the road were old, abandoned, and were made up of aged, burnt, wood. The one house, which probably had at least two residents, had a seemingly normal structure. It was mostly covered in chipped, yellow paint, and the rest was brick.

Breaking the silence of the calm, the door to the house opened, and a man stepped out. He quickly walked down the steps of the old veranda, then into the woods behind the house. It was an adult, and he looked like he could be aged anywhere from 30 to 40.

The man's name was Jason. Jason Convery. Back at his house, he had a wife, but that was it. His daughter was in college, and his once fourteen year old son had been killed.

Jason looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then took something out of his pocket.

One thing his family didn't know:

He was a major drug addict.

The needle of a syringe poked the skin of his arm, and just as he was about to drive it deep into his vein-

There was the sound of a twig breaking.

He looked up, scanning the area for anybody watching him. He'd be dead if his wife found out about this. Not a soul could know.

In the shade of the afternoon, the sun made even usually insignificant shadows of the smallest trees stretch to reach out across the woods.

But now he could see an oddly shaped shadow creep through the forest, coming toward him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before- The shadow was big, and had a whole bunch of curly points to it that seemed to curl around. It was.. Dancing. Dancing around in the woods- Like something from a movie written by Steven King.

Jason's heart began to punch the inside of his rib cage.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_.

He couldn't scream. He couldn't run. All Jason Convery could do was stand there, his eyes glued to the mysterious figure. When it seemed like his heart would finally burst from beating so fast,

It just turned out to be a girl, wearing a fading mini skirt and a guns and roses tee that seemed pretty unclean. A small, blonde, lost and most likely frightened little girl.

Once Jason realized what the shadow was really hiding, he smiled. A cruel, sickening smile snuck up the side of his face, revealed his pointy, cigarette stained teeth.

Another thing his family didn't know:

He was a pedophile.

Ariel twirled around carelessly in the dull light of the afternoon. Yes, she did see the man out of the corner of her eye. And yes, she did realize he possessed drugs. And, why- Yes, she did realize she had just scared the living crap out of him.

Soon Ariel's dance came to an end. She then looked over at the man. At his smile.

_Yeah, he's a pedophile all right. _Ariel thought to herself. Still, she dared to go closer. Pretending to be the dim-witted, silly little girl, Ariel pulled a girly smile.

"Hey mister," She giggled.

Jason kneeled down a bit, smiling at her. "Why hello," He greeted in a "kind" tone. "Are you lost?"

She just shrugged, thoughtfully. "Well I don't know, I was just hanging out back here, wanna join me?" Ariel asked, digging her toe into the dirt, shifting it around.

Jason's hideous smile grew wider. "I would love to." He stood.

Ariel took his hand, and led him back into the darkness.

_This is too easy.. _He thought.

Ariel had to hide her smile. _This is too easy._

She pulled him back to a small, clear area of land within the forest, then let go of his hand. While Jason looked around to see if anyone else was here, Ariel sat down against a broad tree trunk, tucking her knees under her chin.

Jason turned to Ariel. Once his eyes met hers, he noticed something just now that he hadn't noticed before. Right now, the little girl didn't seem too bubbly and cheery.. She seemed grim, and.. _Hungry_..?

Ah, whatever. He brushed it aside, then leaned toward the girl. Smiling, he leaned closer. "So, what's your name?" He asked, leaning closer.. closer..

_Shit.. _Ariel thought in her head. Her plan wasn't going to well. "Um.. Ar..Ariel.."

"What a pretty name you have," He replied with a smirk. Jason leaned in close enough so Ariel could feel his body heat, his breath. Soon his body was pressing up against hers.

_Where are they..! _Her thoughts screamed.

"What nice legs you have.." He murmured, putting his hands on her ankles, running them up, slowly.

Ariel winced at the stench of his breath. When he felt his hard fingers going up her skin, she couldn't take it anymore.

She spat at him. Screw Mr. Crepsley.

Ariel could see a small fire in Jason's eyes, but just before he could raise a finger-

Mr. Crepsley- Or though it seemed too be him, Ariel had only the blur of red to guess by- Bolted over toward them, grabbed Jason's hair, then slammed his face into the tree, making the whole thing shake. Ariel crawled away, thinking it might fall on her. Mr. Crepsley smashed his face into the trunk of the tree several more times, then left him unconscious on the dirt floor.

Quietly, Ariel sat down a few feet away from the man. She looked at him- his bruised and bleeding face, then up at Mr. Crepsley, who shook her head at her.

"What exactly were you thinking?" He asked.

Ariel looked back at Jason. "I'm sorry; I thought you would be here sooner."

I watched them fight over it for a few minutes. Then, Mr. Crepsley finally decided he had had enough, and then we were discussing blood.

Ariel and I watched closely as Mr. Crepsley cut deep into one of the man's legs with his sharp, red nails. As soon as blood began too flow from the wound, he kneeled down and started to suck it up.

"Ariel," He nodded to her when he was finished.

She shook her head, looking away.

Mr. Crepsley sighed, then turned to me.

"Sorry.. I can't.."

He shook his head angrily. "What is wrong with you two? You are both half vampires now. Especially you, Ariel; you are a vampire princess, for god's sake."

We both stood quietly. Mr. Crepsley sighed, then took to the wound and cleaned it up.

"Hopefully you will both learn.. Before it is too late to be saved.." He murmured, spitting on the wound.

"Why don't you just leave him?" Ariel sighed.

"I suppose it would give the police a clue to find us." He then stood, and took in a breath of the dusk atmosphere. "Come, we will find an animal for you too feed on for the moment."

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up to our hotel room. Three or so was my usual wake-up time, considering there was no school to get up too, and Mr. Crepsley woke at dusk anyway.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Ariel in the small kitchen over the counter besides me. It seemed she was making food or something, but I wasn't sure. After I rubbed my eyes, she looked over toward me, then motioned for me to come over.

Quietly, I jumped out of my bed, quickly fixed the covers, and then walked over.

"How can you sleep so late..?" Ariel asked softly, pulling a plate out from the microwave. Fortunately she hit "Stop" when there was only a second left, so Mr. Crepsley wouldn't be waken by the loud beep.

I just shrugged. "I don't-"

Ariel took the plate and handed it to me. It was an actual breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, and two pancakes. I stared down the hot plate that was in my hands. It made me think of Mom.. The mornings where I would get up to that smell of food, and.. I shook the memory off, then smiled at Ariel.

"Thanks,"

She smiled back, then sat on the couch with a roll in her hand. "No prob."

After we finished eating, there was nothing left to do besides bite our nails. Well- I bit my nails. Ariel hated doing it, so she left her nails relatively long. I guess they were about the same size as most girls had theirs.

We talked for a while about vampires. It was great to have Ariel around, because she felt the same way as me.. Well, _almost _the same way. As of what she's told me about her life back at the orphanage, it didn't seem too great there. In fact, it seemed pretty bad. But, even though I was the only one who had a family to miss, I still felt lucky and bad for Ariel. I mean, at least I _had_ a family.


	11. Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter Song: **Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park

**Chapter XI**

Days passed by, slipping into nights, and each one transforming into weeks. It was pretty tiring, we had been traveling ever since Ariel and I were blooded, and now I wonder if this was the only thing vampires did.. travel.

Mr. Crepsley was usually pretty kind to us, but I couldn't help but hate him, and it was even a struggle for Ariel to be thoughtful towards him. I mean, he _was_ the one that had stolen everything from us. Our friends. Our happiness. Our childhood.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

I had the job of looking after Madam Octa. As you could probably imagine, I hated that creature. _It_ was the reason why I was here. Mr. Crepsley said I had to look after her, since I was the one who stole her. Ariel sometimes helped though. The spider had nothing to do with her becoming a vampiress, so she didn't have any reason to hate it. In fact, I think she actually loved the thing. One day, I was going to sneak up on her and scare her, but I saw her playing with Madam Octa.

Of course, I didn't surprise her- Instead I waited; Maybe she would put it back in the cage soon. Well I watched closely as she played the flute, making every note perfect, while allowing the spider to crawl up her arm. It was soon perched on her shoulder, like a bird, and then-

She _stopped_ playing. I couldn't believe it! All the sudden there was a silence, a _deadly_ silence. I couldn't bear to watch, thinking Madam Octa would sink her teeth right into Ariel's neck, but..

Nothing happened. The spider just stood there, like maybe it was dead or paralyzed. Ariel slowly turned her head to the spider, looked down at it, and the spider leaned toward her. Once again I stood, frozen still, but when I though the spider was about to bite Ariel-

She _kissed_ it. Ariel kissed the thing, then smiled as the spider leaned back down and began to play the flute again. I could not believe what had just happened. I even rubbed my eyes, but Ariel was still there, with the spider on her shoulder..

Wow.

The next day, while Mr. Crepsley was still sleeping, I decided I would leave the hotel. Most of the time I don't like leaving without him, but now was the time to finally get out.

Ariel was lying on the couch when I left a post-it-note on the TV. She wasn't sleeping, just looking up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head- Probably bored.

"I'm gonna go outside for awhile.."

She opened one eye, then looked over at me. As I had guessed, she wasn't sleeping.

"Where to?" She questioned.

"No where in particular. Wanna come with me?"

Ariel sat up, then followed me to the door.

We walked around for a little while, taking in some of the town we would probably be leaving soon. When we came across a museum, I stopped and peered inside the open door. The large building reminded me of mom, and how we used to go to museums all the time. The empty feeling in my heart began to throb, just as it usually did when I thought of my family.

I lost my train of thought when a kid about my age whistled loudly. It didn't take to long to realize the whistle was directed at Ariel. Looking over, I saw a group of guys about my age playing hockey.

Ariel glared over at the group of boys.

This is when I found out exactly how protective I was.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong_

"Don't do that." I murmured, taking a step toward them. My courage actually surprised me, really.

The boys all stared at me for a moment, then started laughing.

"Where're you from, kid? A horror movie?"

That really set me off. Then, Ariel walked out in front of me.

"And who's the friend of yours?" The boy who had whistled asked. "She's pretty hot."

"I beg your pardon?" She hissed, then walked over to them.

"Ohh," The boy teased. "I like 'em feisty."

I immediately came to her side.

"Piss off!" I shouted at the kid.

"What are you?" He asked. "Her boyfriend?"

"No." Ariel and I both answered at the same time.

"So you're single." He murmured at Ariel.

"Come on Mike," Another boy shouted. "Can we please just get on with the game already?"

"Alright. Let me on his team, then me against you." I challenged.

"Alright." He agreed, smiling.

"I'm on Darren's team." Ariel said.

"Girl's can't play sports!" The boy- Mike- replied.

_Ugh. I hate this kid, and I especially hate when they say girls can't play sports. _

That was when Ariel got _really _mad. She sped over toward the other boys, picked up a hockey stick, and started playing. It only seemed like yesterday when we played hockey on school, and I remember Ariel and I were both petty good.

Already she had stolen the puck, slipped around a bigger kid, and then shot it into the goal. The boys all stared at her in amazement, and I just smirked.

This was going to be a _piece of cake_.

I ran over to join them, grabbing a hockey stick. Just about as quick as Ariel, I easily passed the other team's captain, jumped over another player, then shot the puck into the goal.

The two of us had raised our team's score from two-six to nine-six. We had turned the game around, but things started to get pretty bad..

A few boys still went on, sexually harassing Ariel. I tried to make them stop by bringing the puck over toward them, giving them chances to make a goal, but they wouldn't pay attention. Mike especially was getting on my nerves, because he was the one doing most of it, and he was being a sore loser as well. (Hitting me, pinching me, ect.) Of course, it didn't hurt me, but it was just really annoying.

Then, all of the sudden..

I felt a sudden burst of pain. He had kicked me in.. A _very _painful spot.. And I was down for a minute or two. When I got up, they had pinned Ariel down, and I was angry. Angry as hell. Running over toward her, I pushed the players out of my way.

"Mike!" I barked. Everything happened so fast. Then, with all my strength, I swiped my hockey stick at his legs, and tackled him. There was a sickening "snap" noise..

Breathing heavily, I scattered to my feet, and then looked down. Mike was screaming in pure anguish, his shins torn open. It was a mixture of red and white.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I just stood there and gaped at his legs.

Another boy came and examined his legs when Mike stopped screaming. He looked at me, his eyes filled with horror. "You broke his legs.."

_Oh, no shit Sherlock.._

Everyone besides Ariel was gawking at me, terrified. I should've ran, but I couldn't, I just stood there like a stone, until Ariel grabbed my arm and ran for the hotel.

As we were running, I looked back.. Back at the boy and his blood..

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Mr. Crepsley was awake when we got back. I sat down on the couch and stared down at the floor, while Ariel had a conversation with him. Well, it wasn't a very long conversation. Her voice as I heard it was stern, which was probably why they started to pack up immediately afterwards. I helped, too, but I didn't say anything. Not for a while.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_


	12. Return to The Cirque Du Freak

**Note: **Sorry it took pretty long to update.. Been busy and stuff. It happens.

**Chapter XII**

We found an old barn in the middle of a deserted field that night, still quiet. After Mr. Crepsley fell asleep upon the old, hay covered floor, Ariel came over to talk to me. When I saw her understanding smile, a feeling of relief came over me, because I had feared maybe she too would be scared of me.. I considered myself.. a _monster_..

She sat next to me, against the old wooden door. "You okay..?"

I slowly shook my head. No.

Silence followed afterwards. Ariel sighed sadly. I looked at her, and her eyes were a light shade of crystal blue. They always got like that when she was upset.

"Are.. you mad at me?" I asked softly. It was the first time in a few hours since I had spoken.

She immediately shook her head. "No, of course I'm not mad, Darren.. I have no reason to be- We're in the same boat."

That made me feel a little better.

Ariel shivered when a breeze of cold air entered the barn. I felt it, because she leaned closely against me.

"Tired?"

"Yeah.." She answered.

I stood, and started to make a bed with the weeds, hay, and moss. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

When I made another one and laid down on it, Ariel saw who the first one was for, and followed my actions.

That morning I woke up early. Mr. Crepsley was still sleeping as usually, but so was Ariel. When she breathed so slowly it seemed almost musical and in perfect harmony. Not wanting to disturb her, I slowly got up and quietly made my way outside.

The dawn air was still cold and somewhat foggy, but still fresh. Among the savanna were a few pools of water, the same color Ariel's eyes had been. The area was untouched, and breath taking. I rested on a patch of grass for a while, looking up at the sky.

My eyes started to grow somewhat weary. Finally I shut them, and about two seconds after I did..

"Hey, sleepy!" I heard a familiar voice giggle. When I opened my eyes, Ariel was standing over me, hands folded behind her and a foot digging into the ground.

I got up, and dusted off my clothes. "I'm not tired.. I just.." Yeah, she was right. I left the sentence unfinished, my voice trailing off.

"Of course your not," She smiled. "Well anyway I made dinner. Mr. Crepsley should be waking up soon."

"Alright," I replied, following her to the back of the barn.

When we got back, I saw she had used Mr. Crepsley's fold out pots ands pans, to make a stew. Everything smelt good, and as Ariel had predicted, Mr. Crepsley did come out to eat with us.

He smiled after taking in the smell of the air. He licked his lips and sat down on one of the smooth rocks, like I had.

"Mornin'," Ariel smiled, pouring stew into a bowl, and then handing it to Mr. Crepsley. While she poured some into my bowl, I got the silverware.

"Thank you," He replied. She then served herself, and we quietly began to eat. Ariel reminded me of mom, always helpful and caring.

When we were finishing, Mr. Crepsley cleared his throat, and we knew there was something he needed to discuss with us.

He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, and then looked at Ariel and me with a serious expression. Well.. he always had a serious expression, I guess.

"I've been needing to ask the two of you something," He began. "Yesterday you had asked me to leave suddenly, and Darren, you mostly seemed to be quite upset. Did something go wrong?"

There was silence following his question. Ariel waited a minute, and when I didn't say anything, she started to explain, but she didn't even finish a word when I cut her off and started blurting everything out.

Mr. Crepsley listened to my story very carefully. He pointed out the fact that it was something I would have to get used to, and reminded us we had to be careful around humans.

"But I had no choice, with what they were doing to Ariel and all.."

"That is another thing she will have to get used to. Ariel is a very attractive girl and it happens to a lot of people. I'm not saying she should let it happen, but she needs to take care of it herself."

"I could've taken care of it myself." Ariel added. She didn't want it to seem like she pathetic or weak. She _wasn't_.

Anyway, Mr. Crepsley and I got into our usual "it was wrong of you to blood me, I was only a child" argument. Right now I was especially upset, because of the fact that I wouldn't be able to make friends. Ariel was a great friend, but I needed guys to hang around. And, Mr. Crepsley..? No.

I began to shout at him, about how much he should not have blooded me and how wrong he was. When I was finished, everyone was silent.

"I.. I am sorry." He finally said.

His apology took me by surprise. He began to apologize for what he had done. At one point I actually thought he was crying, or was about to.

I glanced at Ariel. She was gazing at him with a look of total sympathy.

"I have an idea.." He began. A smirk crossed his face, running toward his scar. "Perhaps I am wrong, maybe we could find you friends."

I frowned, confused, waiting for further explanation.

"Darren, Ariel," Mr. Crepsley stood up. "How would you like to join the Cirque Du Freak?"

The frown on Ariel's face slowly turned to a smile.

We all discussed it. Mr. Crepsley told us we would have to do our fair share of the chores, but at least we would have a real bed and all that.

"So it's settled.. But first," He took Ariel's hand, and pulled her up. "Ariel, I want to know if you are able to do something. Close your eyes."

She nodded, and then closed her eyes as she was told.

"Take a deep breath, and I want you to think of Mr. Tall. You remember what he looks like, correct?"

"Yes."

"Concentrate, and if you are able, his location will slowly fall into place."

We waited for a few minutes. I could see she was extremely focused, and when I saw she had to bite her lip, I wondered if she was in pain.

Finally her long eyelashes fluttered open. "I know where he is." Ariel pointed north east.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Good. I will have to do it myself now, so I will be able to direct you."

"So how come I had to do it?" Ariel asked, sounding annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you were capable." He replied, then sat down. After opening his eyes, it only took about a minute until he stood up. "Got him."

"Already?" I asked.

"I have located him quite a few times before, so it does not take me as long as a beginner, such as Ariel."

We were about to climb up his back, when Ariel stopped to ask a question.

"It's hard carrying both of us on your back, no?"

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Yes, it is very tiring."

"Could I flit?" She asked. "Since, you know, I could locate Mr. Tall."

He scratched his scar and though her question over carefully. "I suppose you could, but not for long, as you are only in between a half vampire and a full vampire."

She nodded slowly.

"Climb on my back anyway, rather to be safe then sorry."

Ariel did as we were told, and off we were, to the Cirque Du Freak.

Flitting was extremely hard work. After awhile, Mr. Crepsley was struggling, so Ariel uncorked a bottle of blood and held it against his lips.

When we came to an open field, Mr. Crepsley came to a slow halt.

"Where's the Cirque?" I asked.

He leaned over, panting. "Up ahead, only a few.. miles."

"Tired?" Ariel leaned next to him, smiling.

"Of course not," He growled. "I do not want to arrive looking flushed."

"We don't have time to rest," I said, tapping an imaginary wrist watch. "It's almost daybreak." Ariel stood straight and walked over toward me, hiding a smirk.

"I know more about the time of day then you or any human!" Mr. Crepsley snapped. "We have exactly forty-seven minutes until morning."

Ariel shrugged, picking her arms up then throwing them down to her side. "Whatever you say, man."

He glared at her, obviously aggravated, and began to walk. We waited till he was ahead, then ran out in front of him.

"Pick up the pace, old timer!" I shouted.

"Yeah we don't have all day," Ariel added.

"Keep it up and I'll wear you two out." He barked, causing us to laugh softly.

His walk slowly turned into a jog. Ariel and I ran at each side of him, as if we were racing.


	13. Sleepcrawls

**Note: **Hiya guys. I should be updating quicker, because I went to the beach yesterday and got sun poisoning everywhere. Now that I have developed a fear of sunlight, I don't plan on going outside, or anywhere, for a looong time. :D

**Chapter XIII**

Mr. Crepsley knocked on the silver door of a white van, and was greeted by the figure of Mr. Tall.

"Oh. It's Larten and his assistants." His voice was low like a frog's, just as I had remembered. "I thought I felt you searching for me. Did you have to try twice?"

"Ariel, actually, was the one that found you first."

Mr. Tall nodded, and smiled down at her. It seemed his face was only two dark, empty sockets, and a smile made of pointed, black teeth. He pulled the door back further, and stepped aside, gesturing for us to come in.

We entered and just sat down.

"Why so soon, Larten?" Mr. Tall asked. "I was expecting you would return later on in the year or so."

"Ariel and Darren weren't happy, so I figured we would come here so they would feel, more in place."

Mr. Tall nodded slowly.

"Youdon't mind us staying?" Mr. Crepsley asked, to make sure.

"Oh, of course not," Mr. Tall replied instantly. "It will actually do nicely, considering we are a little short handed at the moment. Larten Crepsley and his performing spider would be a wonderful addition. "

"What about us?" I asked.

"You are not as important," He said, referring to me. "As for Ariel, I don't see much for her to do."

I grunted.

"It will be a few days before the show." Mr. Tall said. "We are merely taking a break for the moment."

"There was a camp settled not too far from here." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Yes, NOP. They're two busy defending trees and such to cause any harm."

"NOP?" I asked.

"Natures Opposing Protectors." Mr. Tall answered.

"What do-"

"We don't have time for such questions." Mr. Crepsley said, rising from his seat and shaking Mr. Tall's hand.

"Your coffin is prepared."

Mr. Crepsley smiled. "Lovely."

"What about the children?"

"Never again will I step foot in a coffin!" I shouted. Ariel just looked at the adults, her eyes showing fear.

"You do not act much like a vampire leader, Ariel." Mr. Tall noted.

She didn't reply.

"Are there any present performers around Darren's age?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Suddenly, there was a list in Mr. Tall's hand. "Evra?"

"Fantastic idea." Mr. Crepsley replied, smiling.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"You will find out in time." Mr. Tall replied. "What about you, Ariel? Would you like your own tent?"

She shook her head no. "I will stay with Darren and.. Evra, if that is fine with you."

They both smiled at her response. "I do not mind at all." Mr. Tall said.

"I will meet you two later." Mr. Crepsley said, then off to find his coffin he went.

Suddenly, Mr. Tall was behind the door, holding it open for Ariel and I. We silently left the van, Mr. Tall following. He led us to large gray tent.

"Here are some things you may need," He said, holding blankets and pillows. Ariel and I got one of each.

I lifted up the flap, allowing Ariel to go in first. "Who's-" I turned my head, but Mr. Tall was gone, as I should have expected. Sighing, I made my way in behind her.

I heard her quickly make her way to the other side of the tent.

"Hello?" I whispered into the pure darkness. It was hard to see _anything_.

"Darren!" I heard Ariel whisper, her voice sounding frightened.

This made me uneasy, and I soon heard what had frightened her. There was an eerie slithering sound. Suddenly, I could feel something making its way up my body, wrapping itself around me.

Once I looked down, I was staring into the cold eyes of a _snake_.

Oh, goodie.

I stood still until morning came, staring the snake, waiting for my death. When light entered the tent, I saw the sleeping figure was the snake-boy.

Slowly he woke up, yawning and stretching his arms. When he saw me, he immediately snapped out of sleep-mode, and I thought he was about to fall out of his hammock.

"Who are you?" He barked. "What are you doing in my tent?"

I slowly shook my head, fearing if I talked, I would be snake food.

Ariel, who had also been awake, answered for me.

"He's Darren, and I'm Ariel. Mr. Tall told us to stay with you."

"Mr. Crepsley's assistants? The half vampire and princess?"

I nodded slowly.

He smirked, then walked over toward me. He took hold of the snake and started to unwrap it, I was surprised- It never moved an inch.

"Have you been standing here the whole time?"

I nodded again.

He smiled. "You could've just pulled her off. She's a deep sleeper."

"But she wasn't sleeping, she wrapped herself around me!"

This caused him to chuckle. "Oh, yeah, she sleepcrawls."

Silence followed. I stared at the snake, unbelievingly, and _pissed_.

Ariel started laughing.

Evra kissed his snake on the head and tucked her away, then leaving his tent. Ariel and I followed.

"Oh, name's Evra Von." He smiled, shaking our hands. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah," I replied, and we went to eat breakfast.

I could see the place was really alive when we started for the fire that had been built. When we stopped, I saw some people I recognized, like Hans Hands and Truska.

"Good morning, Evra." Hans greeted.

"Morning."

His eyes met mine, and he became suspicious. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, Ariel and Darren."

Hans raised his eyebrows. "The vampires?"

I frowned, starting to feel out of place. Evra saw me, and explained.

"Eh, don't worry, we see vampires all the time. You guys are just well-known around here, mainly cause you're young. Not like it's a bad thing though."

Truska started to pass out sausages. When she handed one to me, she said something in a foreign language, but I didn't understand and was too hungry to ask. I sat down,

"Uh, FYI, she said 'be careful, they're-"

..and bit into it. I felt an immediate burn in my mouth, so as anyone would, I dropped it.

"..hot." Evra finished.

Ariel laughed softly and handed me a glass of water, which I gladly gulped down in a second.

On the next attempt to eat my sausage, I blew on it first, and we started to talk while eating.

There was no one standing in front of the fire when I had glanced, but when I turned my head a moment later, Mr. Tall was just _there_. Like, usual.

"It's quite early." Mr. Tall noted.

"The early bird gets the worm." I remarked.

"But you are not a bird."

I grumbled. "Well, I wasn't able to sleep."

"Will you still be capable of completing chores?"

"Nah, I'm ready to work now."

"Help Evra with his chores until we come across something better for you to do," He directed, after flipping through a notebook.

"What about me?" Ariel asked.

"I suppose you do not have to do anything," Mr. Tall said. "It _would_ be helpful, but I am afraid I cannot command you to do work."

"Oh," She replied. "That's okay, I'll help do chores."

"You are well disciplined." Mr. Tall commented.

"Everything was very strict for me back at home.." Ariel replied, frowning.

"I know." Mr. Tall replied. "You do not have to do any labor out of fear right now."

Ariel shook her head.


	14. Blood Cravings

**Chapter XV**

_Blood.._

Ariel rested in the middle of a field. Evra and Darren were close by, and the three of them had just finished their chores not too long ago. The grass was poking the side of her face. She turned over, and watched as clouds past by.

Her stomach hurt like hell. She felt so hungry, and normal food wouldn't fix her appetite. She knew what she needed..

Blood. Human blood.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

To take her mind of the hunger eating away at her, Ariel closed her eyes, and started thinking about the few pleasant childhood memories she had. Oh, how she had rushed it. She remembered how, when she was little, all she wanted was to grow up and get out.

She had no idea how harsh adulthood would be. Adults told her it would be rough, but they had no idea just how rough it would be for her.

_I'll die. _Ariel told herself. The vampirism in her veins was fighting the human blood.

Far too human to let go..

Childish dreams and memories drifted in her mind, until everything slowly turned numb.

I saw her lying in the middle of grass. Was she sleeping? Just to make sure, me and Evra walked over to her.

"Ariel?"

She could hear her name being called. It seemed so far away.

"Arieeell?" Evra called.

"ARIEL!" He shouted this time.

She jumped up, snapping awake. "What?"

He laughed softly. "We're gonna take a walk. You wanna come?"

Ariel sighed then stood. "Fine, I'll come."

We had circled the woods around the campsite and were almost back when we realized something.

I stopped and looked behind me. Ariel was gone.

"Evra..?"

"What?" He stopped walking as well.

"Wasn't Ariel walking behind us?"

"Yeah, she-" He stopped and frowned.

She wasn't _here_.

"Ariel?" I called. We traced our steps, shouting her name. It would be pretty hard to find her if she was hurt..

There was a fire burning in her stomach. Ariel raised her head from the grass, and slowly stood.

"What happened..?" She asked herself, looking around.

She had _no_ idea where she was.

"Wh-" Ariel winced and fell back down, a sudden dizzy feeling in her head. It felt like she was on one of those twister rides at the boardwalk, only five times faster. She tried screaming, but nothing came out. All she could do was shut her eyes tightly, as she dug her nails into the soil.

Slowly, the hellish feeling came to an end. Still, there was a horrible pain, but her vertigo had ended. Her white knuckles slowly loosened, slowly opening, letting the dirt spill from her palms.

"Are you okay..?" She heard a soft voice ask. This caught her off guard, and she snapped her head up, looking around.

She hated strangers, and most adults. _Hate, hate, hate, hate. _Whoever was watching better get the hell away.

Ariel got to her feet, and stood still, waiting for the vertigo to come back. But, it never did. Yay.

"Who's there?" She called. Turning her head, she saw someone standing behind a tree. They were frightened.

Why.. it was only a little girl.

All of Ariel's anger and fear disappeared.

"Oh, it's okay," She whispered, as if talking to a frightened animal. "I'm sorry if I scared you,"

The little girl stepped back, inching her way slowly behind a tree.

"My name is Ariel." She said. "What's yours?"

No answer.

"V.. Valinty.." The girl replied, her voice so soft, you could barely hear.

Valinty, as the stranger called herself, had below shoulder length blonde hair, only way more lighter then Ariel's. Her eyes were brown, and it looked like she had been crying.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

Slowly, Ariel coaxed the small girl to come out from behind the tree.

"So, Valinty huh, nickname for Valiant?" She smirked. "I like it. It means brave, strong, heroic, all that good stuff, y'know."

Slowly, a small smile appeared on Valinty's face.

Ariel became lost in the thought as she studied the sad, brown, glossy eyes. This girl reminded her of her self, or they way she could at time; Scared. Shy. Timid.

At least she was getting better.

"I was sitting there by the lake when I saw two boys walk by.." She said, her voice less frightened. "One looked kinda scary.."

"Like a snake?"

"Yeah,"

"He's really nice though, they both are." Ariel said, smiling. "I know them."

"Well I saw you walk over here a little later.." Valinty continued. "You looked kinda sick.. And your face was whiteish."

"Pale.." Ariel nodded. "Does it still look that way?" She asked, running a hand down the side of her face.

The child shook her head.

"So, how old are you?" Ariel asked.

"Six," Valinty replied, then looked at Ariel questioningly.

"I'm eleven." Ariel said.

"Wowwie, you're old!" Valinty exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ariel shouted with a frown, but then began to laugh.


	15. Eyes Of Mercy

**Note:** Alright, if anyone noticed an error with the roman numerals not corresponding to the regular numbers, it's been fixed. Anyways long chapter o.o

**Chapter Song: **Sqwee! I love this band. :3

**October Project** – Eyes of Mercy

**Chapter XV**

Valinty looked down at her white shoes and sniffed.

"I've been dying to know:" Ariel began. She looked back up at her.

"Are you okay? And what happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

_Hush, close your eyes  
And I'll keep you safe  
Allow you to weep  
And sing you to sleep_

The child sighed. "Mummy and daddy.. They were fighting again.."

"Like, words, or physically?"

"What's "physically" mean?"

"It means, for example, if you _hit_ somebody."

"Daddy hit mummy.. At least I think so.. When they fight I see bruises on her arms or face."

_Don't be afraid  
Remember I'm here  
The noise in the street will soon disappear_

Ariel sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes slowly feel upon a bandage wrapped around Valinty's wrist.

"Do they hurt you?" Ariel asked.

"Well, this one time after Daddy drank, he threw his bottle and it came to me.. I put my hand up to protect my face.. It was an accident though.." Valinty's brown eyes began to flood until they spilt tears down her cheeks. Ariel hugged her while she cried.

_When the soft face of mercy  
Is lost behind a veil  
I will stay with eyes open  
Stay here with eyes open  
To watch over you  
And take away the sadness and the fear_

If it had not been for my vampire skills, I don't think we would have found Ariel, because it took really good hearing to hear sobbing noises in the distance.

"I think I hear something," I murmured to Evra.

"Ariel?" He called.

"I'm over here!"

Valinty's head flew up.

"Shh, it's okay, my friends are probably coming," She said, trying to comfort Valinty. But all she did was hide behind her back.

I was the first to come upon a stream, and then Evra followed. We stared looking around, but didn't see-

"I'm right here." She called.

We spun around toward the hill where the girls were.

I sighed with relief. "We though you were hurt.. Ariel you scared the crap out of us!"

"I _was_ hurt.." Ariel replied. "In fact, I just came to about ten or twenty minutes ago.." She looked upset, and worried. "I.. don't know.. I think I'm ill." The child had taken her mind of the raging fire in her stomach, but now that they were back on the subject..

All color flushed from her face.

"Wait, who's that behind you?"

"A friend.." She murmured. That's all she could say before everything blacked out.

"_No, please don't make her do it,"_

"_She will never wake up if we do not do this."_

"_She'll be able to go on a little longer, I know she will!"_

"_Out of my way, you brat! It is my head if she dies!"_

"_She wouldn't want this, I know she wouldn't."_

There was a brief pause, and a sigh. She could feel someone's arms wrap around her, and pick her up.

"_Ariel please.. please wake up.." _A boy pleaded.

Then there was a feeling, as if she had been drowning. Suddenly, reality seemed closer, and she started to cough. It was hard to breathe, so all she could do was concentrate on taking in a few solid, long breaths.

Her face was pressed up against someone's chest, and when she looked up, Ariel was looking into the eyes of Mr. Crepsley. Closing her eyes, she hid again into the comfort of his grip.

"Ariel, listen to me," He said, after a moment. She looked up at him. "It is mandatory that you drink blood, right this instant."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Darren standing in the corner of the trailer, sending silent screams, as if saying: "Please don't do this to her."

"Mr. Crepsley.." Ariel sighed, bracing herself for his anger.

She paused.

"I.. I can't, I won't do it."

Mr. Crepsley, shaking his head, sat her back down on the bed. "Ignorance." He murmured under his breath.

Mr. Crepsley walked outside for a moment. It was nine o'clock at night right now.

"Do you think she will be okay, for now?" Ariel heard Mr. Crepsley ask from outside. This frightened her: Usually he seemed so sure of himself.

"Don't say Ariel's gonna die!" I snapped.

"I am sorry." He replied, looking away. I apologized for raising my voice- It's not just me who's extremely worried, it's both of us.

Shaking her head, Ariel stood, and tried to remember what had happened.

_Bandages.. Tree.. Lost.. Sick.. Girl.._

_Girl?_

_Valinty!_

Ariel raced out the door, but stopped. She looked around. _Whoa.. How long have I been out?_

"Ariel?" I asked. She had raced out in front of us.

She turned around. Mr. Crepsley was looking down, leaning against the side of the trailer. I stood behind her.

"I'll be right back," Quickly, Ariel ran back to the place where she had been before taking a walk. It was dark, and hard to see, but she decided she'd go back to the stream to see if Valinty was still there.

"Arie?" She heard a familiar voice call. Spinning around, Ariel made her way to the other side of the trees. There was Valinty, waiting for her.

"It's so late!" Ariel whispered, when she came near the child.

"You fell asleep again and the boys took you away, so I followed and waited here."

"You're mother is probably worried sick," She scolded.

Valinty frowned. "Sorry, Arie.."

Ariel sighed and hugged her. "I'm okay though, you go back home, I'll be here tomorrow,"

_When the soft face of mercy  
Are blinded by the dark  
I will stay with eyes open  
Stay here with eyes open  
To watch over you  
And take away the sadness and the fear_

"Can you come with me?" The child eye's widened. That's when Ariel figured she was only little and most likely afraid of the dark.

"Sure, just lead us there."

Valinty, holding Ariel's hand, lead them to a small nearby village. When they got to the entrance, Valinty hugged her goodbye.

"Good night," Ariel hugged her back, smiling.

Then, quickly, Valinty made her way into a small house by the entrance, while Ariel stood in the darkness, watching..

_I'll be here_


	16. Product of a Broken Home

**Chapter XVI**

_"No!" The blonde little girl squeaked, before racing across the hallway into one of the bigger rooms. But, it was true, what she had heard. There standing in front of a desk was a tall, chubby man. Adults always said to her: "Never judge a book by its cover," But for some reason, she could always take a look at someone and see their personality. This man, she knew, was not a kind man._

_The small boy standing next to him was only four years old. Ariel, herself, wasn't even talking yet- All she could say was 'no'. _

_He was wearing a raincoat that went down to his shoes, the hood pulled over his face. His warm, sad, light green eyes melted in with hers- Light blue, a crystal shade, they seemed to be screaming._

_All of the sudden, she couldn't stand it anymore. This was her only friend, the both of them had no family for love, and he had looked out for her. As far as she was concerned, he was her only big brother._

_And they were going to take him away from her. Forever._

_She reached out to him; her finger tips just touched his when she was pulled back into the hallway. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder, and a tall woman spun her around, digging her manicure into the little girl's skin, causing deep marks._

_All the sudden she found herself, alone, in a dark room. It seemed endless, and she tried screaming. Nothing came out of her throat._

_A figure appeared in the distance- a short, chubby man. He came closer, and there was a small light, causing his shadow to become bigger, and bigger.._

_Until the shadow transformed into an enormous dragon. It leaned into the defenses child, showing its horrible, twisted face. Its eyes were a blood red and yellow mixture. Blood dripped of it's scars onto her face, each one making deep cuts onto her own flesh. _

Ariel's heart skipped a beat, and she immediately woke up. Her face was soaked with sweat and tears. Evra had shaken her awake.

She breathed a few times. _The beginning of the nightmare was usual.. It wasn't even a nightmare, it was just a memory from her childhood, but the dragon part? That was new.._

"Ariel? You okay?" I asked. She had waken both us of up with her shouting and sobbing.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare," Evra said consolingly, sitting on his knees beside her sleeping bag.

"Sorry.." There was a lamp on now, and she could see she had woken us up.

"It's okay," I replied.

"I hate that nightmare.." She mumbled, laying her head onto a pillow soaked with tears. "It comes like very two months.. And I can't sleep all night afterwards.." Ariel stared at the ceiling of the tent for a minute or two, then sat up again.

"Evra?"

Evra, who had just returned to his hammock, rolled over. "Yeah?"

"I've.. just been curious; Have you been with the cirque your whole life?"

"No, my parents disowned me to an orphanage, then I was adopted by a freak show which sucked- And then I came here- To the Cirque Du Freak, it's much better then the last place.."

Ariel thought about what he said for a little. He _was _a lot like herself.. From growing up with a harsh childhood, he had become shy and everything. She should've assumed he was with a different freak show earlier, or someth-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. ORPHANAGE?_

"Where was this orphanage?" She asked.

"Dunno. Some town."

"Do you remember anything about it?"

He sighed. "I remember it wasn't too different from the freak show.. But that's about it.."

Evra rolled over and everything was silent for a moment, until he abruptly sat up.

"I remember I had my first best friend there.. She.. was a girl.."

Ariel held her breath.

"I can't remember anything else." He continued, then lay back down.

She sighed, and then laid back down herself. _Was Evra my childhood friend..?_ Ariel wondered. This thought bounced around in her thoughts all day.

----------------------- -----------------------

I tossed the last piece of meat into the wolf-man's cage, and the three of us started away. We came across a hill that led into a large field surrounded by woods, when a little girl came running up to us.

"Arie! Arie!" She shouted, almost knocking Ariel over. We stood watching, confused.

"What what?"

"Look! There's a light in the woods and its coming this way! Can you see it?" The child pointed north east, and we all looked.

Sure enough, there was a flame coming this way.

"It's a torch.." Ariel murmured.

When it came closer, we could make out figures- The people in blue cloaks. It was kind of creepy to watch.

The little girl hid behind Ariel, craning her neck to the side so she could see. They all walked in pairs, forming two straight lines, with one walking behind them, who held the torch. They came up the hill, and when they passed us, I could see the one in the back- Short white hair, yellow suit, thick glasses, and green boots.

He smiled at us. I smiled back, then turned around after he was gone.

Evra was trembling with fear, and Ariel seemed uneasy.

"Who was that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Muh.. muh.." Evra took several breaths, but his voice was still shaking. "M..Mr. Tuh-Tiny…"

I frowned, and then looked at Ariel. She was scared as well, but not as badly as Evra.

"What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, and looked down.

_Her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't blink- Didn't dare. Now she was in a sitting position, her hands on the floor, and feet sliding her backwards. The room was pure darkness, with only a small slit on the roof allowing light to pass through. The light wasn't any help- In fact it seemed to make things worse. The light must have been tainted, as it made shadows bigger, made them dance around and become real._

_No- It wasn't the light. It was the owner of the shadows who was tainted. _

_She couldn't back up any further when she found her back pressing up against the wall. _

_Shaking her head, she saw the figure come.. closer.. closer.._

_It was familiar. _

_'M.. Mr. Tuh-Tiny…' She remembered Evra had called him._

"Ariel?" I asked, shaking her awake

The world around her slowly started to piece itself back together.

She sat up, rubbing her head. Ariel found herself where she had slept the previous night, in their tent.

"You feelin' okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She replied, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Mr. T.. T.. T-Tiny wa-wa wants us," Evra squeaked.


	17. Heart Shaped Watch

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes. While I'm at it, Mr. Tiny, as well as all the other characters associated with the actual book, are created by Darren Shan.

And, yeah, short chapter, I know. Sorry loves.

**Chapter XVII**

"Darren.." Ariel whispered.

We were on the way to Mr. Tall's van when she whispered my name. From the sound of her voice, I thought she was about to faint again. Turning around, I saw she was fine- Just really scared. I patted her twice on the shoulder for comfort as we entered the van.

Mr. Tiny, even though it was not his van, welcome us in very kindly.

"You must be tired after the day's work. Sit down, make yourselves at home," He gestured to a few empty seats, a smile on his face.

I seemed to be the only one who wasn't intimidated by Mr. Tiny's presence. Ariel was frightened, but she wasn't trembling- unlike Evra. Even Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley were here, standing up, expressions full of worry.

"We'll stand, if that's okay." I said, seeing neither Ariel nor Evra had any intentions to seat themselves.

Mr. Tiny started to roll a heart shaped watch around in his hands. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Darren Shan. You gave up everything you loved just for the sake of your friend."

I smiled, looking away. His compliments were starting to make my face heat up. How could Evra and Ariel possibly be afraid?

"Well- _Almost_ everything." He added. I started back up at him so he would explain further, but Mr. Tiny just smiled.

"And Ariel," He began. She looked up at him and smiled, but had to immediately look back down.

"Princess of the vampires," He smiled a somewhat disturbing smile.

"I could just eat you up." And, for some reason, this statement sounded quite serious.

"Mr. Crepsley told me that neither of you care too much for blood. It's not like it's the most pleasant matter, so I can't say I blame you there.

"Unless you were dealing with children's blood, of course." He smirked, licking his lips.

"Drinking the blood of a child would kill it.." I murmured.

"Oh, yes, I know." He replied, as if it were no big deal.

This scared the crap out of me- I could see now why everyone was so frightened of this Mr. Tiny.

He stood, and I noticed Evra began to edge himself backward. I found myself doing the same.

"Ariel, my dear," Mr. Tiny stood right in front of her, face to face. "You seem very familiar. Have we met?"

Mr. Tiny reminded Ariel of an electronic skull she had seen when she was younger. It was a Halloween ornament, and when you turned it on it would light up, eyes flicking right then left, and it would say: "Come a little closer, I'd like to see you better, heh, heh."

Then her thoughts shifted to her nightmares. She couldn't reply to him, just stare into his cold blooded eyes.

Mr. Crepsley stood, clearing his throat. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Ah, yes, where was I?" Mr. Tiny asked while seating himself back down. Ariel looked toward Mr. Crepsley's direction, shooting him a silent 'thank you'.

"Oh, yes- The little people. They're quite new to the whole thing- Normally I would show them how things work myself, but I have business to attend to elsewhere.

I would appreciate if you three children would be so kind as to give them a hand. You won't have to do too much- My main concern is that you provide them with food. It doesn't matter what you feed them- My little people are usually quite hungry and will eat anything."

"So what'll it be, children? Will you give us a hand?"

Evra and Ariel nodded, so I did too. _(As if we had much of a choice.) _Mr. Tiny then motioned for us to leave. Ariel waited for me while Evra took a few steps back toward the door, but I wasn't leaving, _yet_.

"Excuse me," I said when Mr. Tiny had his back toward me.

"Why exactly do you call them the 'little people'?"

Everyone in the room was gawking at me.

He slowly turned around to face me, not looking surprised at all.

"Because they are little."

"Well, yeah," I replied to the obvious answer. "But don't they have birth names? Or where do they-"

Mr. Tiny now looked like he was ready to kill me, but he hadn't got the chance before Ariel grabbed my wrist. We all flew out the door.

Outside, Ariel gave me a slap on the back of my head.

"Darren Shan.." Evra said, shaking his head. "You have gone completely insane."

Ariel sighed, crossing her arms and holding her head with her hand.


	18. Time is Scarce

**Chapter XVIII**

**Note: **Oh my. This chapter _would_ have been finished sooner, because I only had a few sentences left till it _was_ finished, but something happened and when I went to open it the next day, it was gone. grah grah grah. I suppose it could've been worse, but still..

And on top of that I was realreal busy. Sorry it took so long o-o

This chapter wasn't going anywhere so it's pretty short xx;

* * *

The next day when Evra and I woke up, Ariel had left. We weren't worried- she was an earlier riser then us, and went outside all the time.

Today we would have to start hunting, so Evra and I left the tent to go find Ariel.

She was in the usual field with the child we had seen before.

"Arie, can you do my buttons?" Valinty asked, holding her white jacket.

"Yep." Ariel replied, kneeled down, and then started to button up her jacket. When she was finished, the child looked up in fear.

Ariel turned around to see us.

"Oh," She motioned to the girl. "Darren, Evra, this is my friend, Valinty."

She then turned back around.

"Don't worry, these are my friends."

The child looked up at us with big, curious eyes.

"Hiya!" Evra smiled.

"Hey," I added, then nodded to Ariel.

She nodded back, then hugged Valinty, and got to her feet. "Hey, we have to go-"

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Uh-" Ariel considered it, but after picturing a crumpled up animal being thrown into a garbage bag..

"I think its best you wait for us."

"Aw.." The child looked down with disappointment glinting in her eyes.

"We'll be back later, okay?" Ariel asked, frowning.

"I promise."

The child nodded.

Evra handed Ariel her bag, and we all split up, running toward the forest.

-------------- --------------

Walking toward the stream, I saw a few white-furred rabbits washing their ears. Slowly I crept up behind them, and when the time was right, my nails found their way deep into the skin of the younger rabbits. Their blue eyes had widened with fear before they simply died- An easy catch- leaving the rest to sprint away.

-------------- --------------

Pushing a tree branch out of her face, Ariel continued through the woods. She grumbled as a vine of thorns scratched her legs, but then froze.

She had heard the very slightest sound, a rustle in the leaves made by a small animal. It was running toward her, so positioning herself quietly, slowly placeing her bag besides her, and with the right timing Ariel leaned down, and-

The animal- a rabbit- had ran right into her hands on accident. Ariel held the rabbit close, feeling its heart beat thump against her chest rapidly.

She raised one of her hands off of the rabbit's fur, still cradling it with the other hand, and slowly ran her finger tips through the white coat.

As she did this, Ariel could feel the animal's heart beat slow back to a normal rate. She was careful not to penetrate the skin with her razor like nails, but as her hand stroked the fur..

It.. It changed. The pure, snow white colored fur changed to a jet black color. Ariel didn't seem to take much notice- She was holding the calmed rabbit in her arms now, and using one hand she picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, then continued to walk past the rest of the trees, shielding her friend from the thorns as they swept her own face.

-------------- --------------

I threw the catch into my bag, and was about to look for one last animal, like a fox or something- when I heard footsteps coming toward me from my right. Instantly I spun toward the shadowy trees in which the sound had come from.

Ariel walked out, a few nicks on her skin, with something bundled in her arms, one hand clutching the bag that hung over her shoulder.

I squinted closer to see she was holding a rabbit. At first I thought it was one of the rabbits I had chased away, but then I remembered the others had _white_ fur. Not black.

Ariel smiled at me, and then sat down on a large stone by the stream. I watched as she nuzzled the rabbit up against the side of her face after placing her bag down besides her.

I took a step closer, but the rabbit raised its head and stared at me with disturbing, red eyes. I decided to stay still.

Ariel then slowly placed the bunny on the ground, allowing it to hop away. She sighed and stood, picking up her bag.

She started to take a few steps forward, but almost fell. I speed up behind to catch her. Her face was pale, I could tell she didn't have much time..


	19. What I've Become

**Chapter XIX**

I stood there for a moment, glad I had caught her, before gently setting Ariel down. Shaking her arms gently failed to wake her, so I stood and looked around.

A fox stood in the trees to my right. I stood still, facing straight, not able to see the fox but to hear it. It was trotting through the woods at a normal pace, fortunately not on the run.

It was only a few minutes before I leaped onto the fox, snapping its neck. There was a dead chicken its mouth, so I gladly threw it into my bag- Kill two birds with one stone.

Then I dragged the fox back to Ariel. With my sharp nails, I cut a whole into one of the animal's veins, causing blood to trickle from the cut.

Ariel and I wouldn't drink human blood, but animal blood was okay. I sat her into an upright position and opened her mouth, then had the fox's blood dribble down her throat.

It wasn't very long until her eyelids fluttered open. She took hold of the animal in her own hands and began to suck blood from the wound. After a minute or so, Ariel raised her head and nodded, passing the fox to me.

She watched as I drank blood from the same cut as she did. There was still that taste in Ariel's throat.. That salty, metallic.. Most _heavenly _taste..

Ariel shook the thought out of her head.

But the blood. She knew it was delicious

Her thirst for blood shamed her. She was frightened of becoming vampire, but becoming she was.

When I was finished with the fox, I threw it into Ariel's bag and stood.

"Hey, I finally found you two!" Evra called from behind us, waving.

I turned around and smiled, while Ariel got off of her knees and waved back.

"I think we're done, we ca-"

Someone who had been standing in the trees grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I must have tripped over something when this happened, because the next thing I knew I was falling backwards.

Thankfully Ariel had been standing behind me and was able to catch me. I nodded my thanks to her and stood, now able to see the person who had snuck up on me. He was a man, with a long beard, hair seemingly everywhere.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean to do that. Are you all right?"

"Er.. Yeah." I blinked.

"I can get you something if you want, you know, herbs or anything- Oh, duh," He smacked himself in the forehead. "Names R.V.," He shook my hand.

"Hey R.V," I nodded and smiled. "I'm Darren."

"I'm Ariel." Ariel said.

"I'm Evra." Evra added. "What's R.V. stand for?"

"Well, the kids in school used to call me Reggie Veggie 'cause I don't eat any meat.." He frowned. "You can call me that if you want.."

We told him R.V. was fine with us.

"Cool." He smiled. "Are you guys with that traveling circus? I wanted to check it out, it seems pretty neat."

"Yeah." Ariel replied. "You must be with the NOP?"

"Yep. We won't be here too long though. Just have to stop them from building a road through here, 'cause I mean, come on- This used to be a burial ground, it's a piece of history."

R.V. shook his head sadly, and then was quiet for a moment with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh, hey, you wanna come see our camp?" He asked suddenly.

We happily agreed to come with him, and on the way there, he talked about the environment the whole time. Air pollution, animal extinction, Mother Nature, etcetera.

Half way there Valinty met up with us. The child waved happily and grabbed Ariel's hand.

Ariel shifted her bag to another hand and took hold of Valinty's hand, then smiled at R.V.

"This is my friend, Valinty."

When we finally arrived at the camp, which was when R.V stopped talking about environmental problems, all of us were a lot more open minded about how others were destroying the earth.

R.V. showed us around the camp, Valinty clinging to the back of Ariel's shirt, as we asked questions. He invited us to stay for lunch, and the food wasn't all that good, but we ate anyway.

Ariel sat on her own rock like everyone else, quietly poking a fork at her rice. She was looking down at her food, but her eyes were attached to R.V.

He was quite the funny character. Stunk, but was kind ever the same. There was something about him though.. Ariel.. She just, couldn't place her finger on it.

Soon they waved goodbye and left. R.V let them know they could come back anytime they wanted, although NOP wouldn't be staying long.

As Evra and Darren discussed being an eco warrior, and Valinty held her hand, Ariel couldn't help but think of how funny R.V. seemed to her.

_If only she knew. She would run back now and personally squeeze the living hell out of him._

But, for the moment, she dropped the thought and returned to camp with them, where they fed the little people.


	20. Peformers

**Note: **I'm sorry the series hasn't been updated in awhile, I was busy all summer and am now even busier with school. However, as of today the fanfic is back from hiatus. I am going to try and update every Monday, but that might change to Tuesday or Wednesday.

**Chapter XX**

The next few days at the Cirque Du Freak passed slowly, while everyone, including us, did our own share of chores.

One day, while the three of us were walking around the camp, there was a crowd forming by Mr. Tall's trailer. Evra, Ariel, and I went to go check it out.

There was a man standing the middle of the crowd, shaking hands, smiling, and answering the eager questions that were thrown at him.

"Aw, man," Evra grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd, Ariel following. "You gotta see this guy's act, it's amazing."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Cormac Limbs!" He replied

When we had pushed our way past the crowd, Cormac had spotted Evra and smirked.

"Evra Von!" He shouted, reaching over and giving him a hug. "How are ya?"

"Fine," Evra replied.

They talked for a just a minute before Cormac's eyes settled on Ariel and I, standing in front of the crowd.

"Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're Darren, and Ariel- They haven't seen you before."

"What do you do?" I asked.

Cormac grinned and looked around at the crowd.

"What do you think? Shall I demonstrate?"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted back.

He turned his head to Mr. Tall, who was standing in the shadow of the trailer.

"Alright," Cormac said, turning back to us, after receiving a nod of permission. "We won't be able to do the whole routine, just a part of it. I'm going to need some room, though."

The crowd stepped back immediately.

"Ariel, is it?" He asked, motioning her to step up.

She nodded, and walked up as she was told.

He pointed his index finger at her. "I want you to bite down as hard as you can onto my finger."

She raised a brow and gave an uncertain look at his finger. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry about me." He said.

Ariel glanced at Evra and me. I was just about confused as she was, but Evra motioned for her to go on.

She turned back to Cormac.

"As hard as I can?"

He nodded.

Ariel shrugged. "Whatever you say.." Leaning forward, she chomped onto his index finger.

My heart jumped when her teeth sunk right into the finger, like a _knife through hot butter_, ripping it clean off. She let the dead finger fall from her mouth.

Cormac Limbs smiled at her, holding up his hand. The finger she had bitten off was just a white stub of bone now, but I watched in amazement as it began to grow back to full size.

Ariel grinned, laughing softly. "Impressive."

I gawked at the finger, dumbfounded, but I guess I should be expecting these sorts of things from now on, right?

"I've always been able to grow limbs back," Cormac explained. "Ever since I was a toddler."

"I'm guessing you haven't tried cutting off your head yet." Ariel laughed. "Does it hurt?"

"Somewhat. There's only a moment of pain, but then it starts to grow back right away and I can't feel anything."

"So-" Ariel was cut short by Mr. Tall's loud voice.

"That's enough for now! Everybody, the Cirque Du Freak has been inactive for quite some time now."

"The silence is over, spread the word: The show goes on tonight!"

-------------- --------------

The camp was loud with activity all afternoon. Everybody was running this way and that- Everybody had something to do.

It took a lot of people to put together the tent, and it looked magnificent when it was done. It was a ruby color; round, grasped for the sky, and was ornamented with pictures of performers.

Ariel walked around the tent, studying the pictures. She found the one of Madam Octa, and a red haired man with dark features that made him hard to see. Carefully, Ariel dusted the brush of the picture with her hand, then joined Evra and I.

We began to help hammer pegs into the ground- I held one down as Ariel hammered it into the earth. Evra did the same as someone else hammered the next one down. Afterwards we arranged seats inside the tent, setting up the stage, getting props ready, etcetera. It was hard work, but everyone was kept busy and worked together- So everything went quickly and smoothly.

Ariel noticed Valinty out of the corner of her eye. The child was watching the camp with wide, curious eyes, while sucking on her knuckle.

She approached Valinty, smiling.

"Hey Ari, what's going on?" Valinty asked.

"Oh, we're just getting ready for some stuff." Ariel thought for a moment. "Have you seen R.V. at all lately?"

"Uh huh, I think so."

"Wait right here." Ariel called, running off.

She walked up the stairs to the fairly large van, and then knocked on the door twice. It instantly fell open, allowing Ariel to step inside.

She didn't have the chance to say a word before Mr. Tall placed a ticket into her hand. It was a small piece of pink paper, with the show time and location printed on it.

Ariel didn't bother to ask how he knew. She just nodded. "Thank you."

Mr. Tall nodded in return, and Ariel turned back, heading out the door. She found Valinty in the same spot she had been in before and gave her the ticket.

"Can you do me a reeally big favor, and go give that to R.V, really quick?"

Valinty nodded without any questions. "Okie Ari!" The child replied, before running off.

Ariel waved, even though Valinty had her back turned on her as she ran down the hill.

I hadn't seen Ariel in a while, but I had finished getting the merchandise ready when Mr. Crepsley summoned me to his quarters, just a half an hour before the show began.

"Polish Madam Octa's cage," He ordered as I closed the van door behind me. "And clean yourself up."

"Why?"

"Because you are going onto stage with me," He replied.

I felt a burst of joy inside me. "Really? I'm part of the act?"

"Some of it, yes. It is your job to bring the cage with us and play the flute when Madam Octa spins a web on my mouth."

"Isn't Mr. Tall supposed to do that?"

"Normally," Mr. Crepsley replied. "But tonight he is going to perform by himself. In addition you are more suited to play the part- You look creepier."

I looked down at my outfit. He _was_ right; I was still wearing the suit I had been buried alive in, and my face had turned pale from not drinking any blood.

"What about Ariel?" I asked, changing the subject.

Ariel is coming on as well." He answered. "She is practicing as we speak."


	21. I Was Never Loyal To You

**Chapter XXI**

I stood from the side wing with Evra and a whole bunch of other people, watching the show. Like the last show I had seen, the wolf-man went first, then Rhamus Twobellies. Mr. Tall went on after we had our break- he just disappeared and reappeared on the stage, without seeming to move. When he left the stage, Truska was up. After her, it would be our turn.

A few minutes into the act, Ariel showed up, holding a flute of her own. She smiled and waved to me when walking into the wing, so I waved back.

"Where were you?"

"Practicing." She answered. "I'm not as experienced as playing the flute as you are; I just wanted to go over it a little so I don't screw up."

Oh, and I had Valinty give a ticket to R.V."

"Really?" I smiled. "Cool."

_I just wanted to go over it a little so I don't screw up. _Ariel's words repeated themselves over and over again in my thoughts.

If I were to _slip, _I could make the spider bite him. I could make Madam Octa bite Mr. Crepsley.

The idea of killing Mr. Crepsley took me by surprise. It had been awhile since any sort of thought had crossed my mind, and I never dreamed I would actually have the chance.

It would mean total payback. He took my life, I took his. But now I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to do it. And besides, there was Ariel to think about. If we were both controlling Madam Octa at the same time, our thoughts would be intertwined. She would _know_.

We were up, and I hadn't yet figured out if I were going to kill Mr. Crepsley or not. The lights went low, but my eyes quickly adjusted, and I could see R.V. in the crowd. Ariel and I exchanged a quick look, hiding our smiles. We were told to look as miserable and gloomy as possible.

Mr. Crepsley gave a speech about Madam Octa, Ariel standing by his right side, me to his left. I was considering the idea in my mind, but I had to think fast.

I could just say it was an accident. Everyone would think I made a mistake, that's all.

No, no, no.. Ariel would still know..

The stage was dim, and I could see the scar run up from Mr. Crepsley's lips, making it seem like the long, scary grin I had noticed last time. Most of the stage light was upon him, and some on Ariel and me, making the rest of our bodies hidden by shadows.

A loud, angry gasp came from the audience when Madam Octa killed the sheep. I should have been expecting R.V. to do that, but the idea never came to mind.. Eh, whatever, he'll get over it.

I again considered the idea of killing Mr. Crepsley, the idea running over and over in my thoughts. I would have to decide right now.

The light enlarged, now covering all three of us. I was nervous, and my stomach began to tie into knots.

I placed my lips onto the flute and began to play. My fingers moved quickly, and I blew into the instrument, sending my thoughts to the spider. It was just me for a minute or so until Ariel started. Her tune was different then mine at first, but they came together and made a great melody, as planed.

It wasn't long until the knots untied in my stomach. (Not counting the already sick feeling from the lack of human blood) Candlelight flickered, making my face heat up, beads of sweat ran down my forehead. Madam Octa danced on her webs, which hung over Mr. Crepsley's mouth.

I.. I didn't do it. I didn't kill Mr. Crepsley. I played perfectly, not one broken note came from either of our flutes. I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't want to kill the vampire…the will to do so just kind of left me.. Maybe I just didn't want to be a killer, or maybe perhaps I wouldn't be able to survive without the guidance of Mr. Crepsley. Whatever the reason- I didn't know.

Once the act was over, we took our bows, the lights went completely off, and we exited through the left wing. Backstage, when getting a plastic cup of water, I could hear the next act go on.

"You considered killing me." Mr. Crepsley said, his voice soft and barely interested.

I put my hand over my mouth and pretended to almost spit out the water.

"What are you talking about?"

"You would not have succeeded; I milked the poison out of Madam Octa's fangs."

I stared at him, and felt the same hateful fire for Mr. Crepsley start to ignite in my chest.

"It was just a test?" I looked away, then glared back at him.

"You.. You.." I couldn't find the words to describe my anger and hatred. I wished I would have let Madam Octa bite him, even if her fangs _had_ been rid of poison. Without further discussion, I stomped out of the tent, mad as hell. He was probably just seeing if he could rely on me, which deep down I knew made sense, but if I ever had the chance to kill him again- I'd take it.

Outside, I was walking to my tent when I heard Ariel behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She ran up besides me and walked with me toward the tents.

"What's wrong?"

I looked away, not wanting to tell her about my thoughts of killing Mr. Crepsley.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" She nodded. "Well, you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's good." She glanced back at the circus tent, and stopped walking. "Hey, listen, let's keep an eye on R.V., okay?"

"Well, er, I understand he was probably upset about the goat and all.." My voice trailed off. I didn't see why she seemed so suspicious.

"Trust me, I have a feeling he's going to start getting curious about the cirque. It's not just the goat either- there's Madam Octa, Evra's snake, the Wolf-man.."

What she was saying was starting to make a little sense, but I didn't consider it too much. I mean, it's not like R.V. poses a big threat or anything.

"I will." I said, as we continued to walk to our tent.

_I should have given more thought to her warning.._


	22. Pure Adrenaline

**Note: **Unfortunately, this chapter is short, because the longer version had been deleted somehow. However I'm gonna make it up to you by uploading the rest of the chapters right now, so keep checking back. c:

**Chapter XXII**

I woke up the next morning thinking about what Ariel had said the night before. Then the thoughts of Mr. Crepsley returned, and I was more upset again.

_"Just.. Be careful, okay?"_

Her warning repeated itself in my mind once more, but I pushed it back and decided to focus on being mad at Mr. Crepsley.

I was being stupid, and the bad part is that deep down I knew I didn't have a good reason to be mad. I was caught up with the things that didn't matter, and ignoring the things that did.

Evra noticed I was upset about something. While eating breakfast he asked me what was wrong, but I told him I didn't feel like talking about it.

"So, uh.. Still not drinking any blood, huh?"

I grunted and shook my head no. He was just trying to bring up a conversation, I know.. but I didn't feel like talking right now. Especially not about my protest with blood.

"You know.. I haven't seen Ariel at all today. Have you?" Evra asked. It was the first time we had spoken in about an hour or two.

"Nah, she's probably out playing with Valinty." I replied as we both picked up a bag of garbage.

"It's weird though, she never came back to the tent last night." He murmured as we started over toward Rhamus's van.

"She didn't..?"

He knocked on the car door three times, and then opened it. We placed the bags down inside, and were then immediately on our way.

"Never mind, you're right Darren- it is probably nothing."

"You think so?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Later that afternoon I received a request to pay a visit to Mr. Crepsley. At first I was going to stay mad at him, but then I figured if he was awake at the moment, then it was important- because the sun hadn't completely set yet.

I ran over to the van and hopped up the steps- two at a time- and knocked on the paint chipped, metal door, twice. I then turned the door knob and opened the door ajar, just enough to stick my head in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in." Mr. Crepsley replied. He was sitting at a small table, with an empty chair on the other side- across from him. I walked in, closed the door behind me, and sat in the empty chair.

Once I sat down, I immediately turned my chair toward the wall, and crossed my arms, looking away.

Mr. Crepsley tapped his fingernails onto the table for a moment. "You are still upset with me."

I didn't reply.

"Very well. Is Ariel with you?"

I sighed, and decided to cut my act. I was still mad at him, but it would have to wait. There had been something very wrong, that had been with me the whole day whether I realized it or not, but now it was nerve racking.

"No, she's not." I said, standing up. He seemed surprised in my sudden change, and didn't say anything as I started for the door. "Something is very wrong, and I have to go find her."

I quickly left, and started to run toward the woods where we Ariel would usually be. I had been tired before, due to the lack of blood, but pure adrenaline rushed through my body and performed like wings. My arms flew, knocking tree and branches out of my way.

Every now and then I paused for a brief moment, looking around. Vines covered in thorns wrapped around my ankles, but were ripped away from the earth whenever I ran.

"Ariel?" I shouted, cupping my palms around my mouth. Seconds felt like hours as I continued to search, leaving no stone unturned. The anxiousness was driving me crazy.


	23. Provoking Death

********

**Chapter XXIII**

By the time I had got to the lake, my vision was beginning to blur. I had a massive headache as well, and everyone of my muscles were aching. However, I paid little attention to my pain, and started looking everywhere for Ariel.

I paused for a moment, looking around.

"Ariel?" I called out. No answer.

I then continued to run through the thorns, getting my skin raked up, and jumping past trees.

"Ariel?" Again, no answer.

I continued pushing branches away from my face as I ran through the woods, the wind flying past my head, blowing back my hair.

"Ari-" My right foot got caught by a rock, which twisted my ankle and caused me to fall into the dirt.

I cursed under my breath and started to push myself back up when I caught a glisten of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I crawled over, to find Ariel unconscious with a gash on her forehead. Soaking, red, shimmering blood spilled down past the curve of her cheek. Whatever happened to her didn't occur too long ago, since the wound was still fresh.

At this point, I wouldn't have been able to last another two minutes-literally- without.. _You know what. _But I knew I could protest no longer. If anything I would have left myself there to die- but, Ariel needed me to get her back.

I leaned down and licked the blood off of her porcelain skin, my stomach tense as I tasted the metallic substance in my mouth. I am a half-vampire.. So, of course I must admit it tasted good. I continued to suck the blood away from her face- but only the blood that had already come out of her wound. I didn't want to hurt her.

Even though I still needed more blood- since I had starved myself- I only drank a small amount. It would be enough to get me back to the campsite. After I was done, I picked Ariel up and took her to the lake, which I placed her beside.

Carefully, sitting down next to her, I cupped some of the lake water in my palm, then slowly poured it onto her wound, and cleaned the remaining red smears away- leaving only the cut on her face, which stopped bleeding.

Hopefully the cold water would wake her up.

I cupped more water and poured it onto the side of her face one last time.

Ariel winced, and her eyelashes fluttered open, then slowly sat up and looked around.

"Ariel!" I was relieved, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Darren? You found me?" Her voice weak.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I figured you just got up early and left to go watch Valinty.. But then Evra told me you never came back the night before and-"

"It's okay, I'm glad you came." She said, then smiled softly, but winced, then touched the cut on her forehead.

"What happened to you..?"

She looked away for a moment, as if trying to remember. "Once the show, last night, was over, I began to walk back to the tent.. I was by myself, or at least I thought I was."

It was then, when she finished that sentence, that I could see her memories had come back to her completely. Her expression went from weary to lively in that very moment.

"I looked over to see R.V. standing by the big circus tent, looking at me.. He started asking me about the wolf-man, first. I just told him that he's actually a normal person, but that when he's on stage he's just acting. I could tell, by the way he looked at me, that he didn't believe me. He then asked me where the wolf-man was, so I asked him why.

He then not only told me to let the wolf-man loose, but to do it at that very moment. I couldn't believe it.. I told him no, and when he tried yelling at me I went to alert Mr. Tall. Then, the next thing I know, I was hit and the head and when I woke up I was back here. I don't know why he did that, I think he was planning to use me as a hostage or whatever.. Then when I went to kill him, I got all dizzy and weak in the knees again, and he hit me in the face with something.."

"I'm gonna kill him.." I murmured, angry as hell.

"We can't." She sighed, looking down at her hands, which she clenched into firsts, then released. "Not like this, we're provoking death by starving ourselves."

I nodded sadly. "Are you ever gonna drink human blood?"

"I don't know.." She sighed.

"Well, we should go back now.." I said, standing up. "Mr. Crepsley's probably looking for us. I told him you were in trouble."

"He worries for us, you know." She said. Ariel was the only one out of the two of us who didn't have resentments towards him.

"No he doesn't." I looked down. "Not for me."

"Yes he does, Darren- He cares about you just as much as he does for me."

I just shook my head, and continued to walk back to the camp site, Ariel following.

We had walked to the hill that overlooked the Cirque when my exhaustion came flooding back, and apparently the same thing for Ariel- she sat down and laid back, looking up at the stars.

I did the same, and almost instantly fell asleep.


	24. Sanctuary Pt 1

**Note: Very **long chapter, so I divided it into two parts.. However, books one and two are now, finally, finished. Keep checking back for updates on 3-4, and thanks everybody for your reviews and support!

**Chapter Song:** Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru

**Chapter XXVII**

It felt like midnight when Ariel woke up, suddenly jolting awake. It was so quiet outside, it was like she could hear her heartbeat.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

She looked down at Darren, who was fast asleep. His face looked lifeless, but his stomach rose slowly, then gently fell, over and over again.

"Darren?" Ariel whispered, softly touching his arm. He just slightly rolled over. She decided not to wake him up.

A chill went down her spine. She breathed in the cold night air and looked around, her stomach jumpy. When she gazed down at the Cirque Du Freak, it didn't look like home at the very moment- but more like some eerie circus you would see in a horror movie.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing_

The feeling of sleep had slipped away, and even though she had tried to grasp it, it had slipped through her fingers. Ariel didn't feel slightly drowsy, and she decided it was due to the fact that she felt.. Watched, or just some uncanny feeling that gave her goose bumps.

Ariel stood, slowly kicking her legs to work out the kinks- one at a time- then jumped down the short hill.

Her spine trembled one more, causing her to wrap her arms around each other as she walked. Once she got to the cirque, Ariel was about to see if Evra was awake, when she heard a growl from behind her. It was a shattering, ferocious snarl that caused her heart to jump up into her throat.

When she turned around, she found herself face to face with the wolf-man. She was struck with fear, first examining the hairy arm he had in his mouth, then his red, piercing eyes. Suddenly, Ariel felt fingers wrapped around her wrists. She turned her head to the side to see Valinty, clinging to her.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me_

The wolf-man lowered his head, then leaped, dropping the arm that was in his mouth. Ariel could see that it wasn't her life that was in danger, but Valinty's.

The little girl ran away from them, too fast for Ariel, who had turned on her right heel and reached her hand out for Valinty, but fell on her side as the wolf-man chased after her.

Ariel pushed herself up off the ground, and bolted after them. She followed through the woods that surrounded the Cirque, down a path surrounded by trees, and to the junk yard.

Her arms being scratched to ribbons by thorns? No big.

Her lungs aching for air? She could deal. The only thing that mattered to Ariel was Valinty being safe, and at the moment- that was not so.

She stopped when arriving at the yard, her eye's darting around for any sign of Valinty, or the wolf-man.

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything into perspective. Take right now, for instance.

_My heart's a battleground_

Ariel jumped onto a beaten old, rusty car and jumped down, so she was hidden behind the car's doors that were leaning up against a garbage disposal.

She landed next to Valinty, who sat, hiding, her whole body, shaking. Slowly, Ariel peered past the side of the dump to see if the coast was clear. When she looked, she caught her breath, because she could see the wolf-man on all fours, looking around for them.

"Valinty.."

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice shaking and barely a whisper.

"_Run_, when I say so, alright? I'll run for the wolf-man, you get away."

"But-"

"No buts," Ariel said. Valinty slowly nodded, and got ready.

"One for the money.." Ariel whispered, not taking her eyes from the beast. "Two for the show.."

Ariel didn't stay longer to see if Valinty did run or not, because she immediately jumped out into the open to meet the wolf-man.

"Run!" She screamed to Valinty.

Then skidded to a stop.

He was gone.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh-_

Ariel heard Valinty cry out from behind her. She spun around and flew over Valinty's head, meeting the claws of the wolf-man that were meant for the little girl.

_You show me how to see, _

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_


	25. Sanctuary Pt 2

**Chapter XXVII-2**

After that, the whole thing consisted of a bunch of superimposed images that hardly seemed real. Adrenaline rushed throughout her entire body as she wrestled with the monster. Ariel launched herself at the wolf-man, spinning and planting a large roundhouse kick in his barrel chest. His breath went _oof, _and the odor was just awful, like raw sewage left out in the hot sun.

But he wouldn't go down that easily. The wolf-man was back up and hit Ariel so hard her head snapped around, and she could feel a burst of blood in her mouth. She landed another blow back, but he then curled his furry palm into a fist, brought it in hard, then punched her in the stomach. An unbelievable pain exploded inside Ariel as she doubled over and dropped like a stone.

Dimly, she could hear Valinty's sobs as she tried to run away from the freak.

_Get up! _Ariel told herself, trying to suck in air. _Get up!_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Ariel staggered to her feet, bloodlust in her eyes, ready to kill. She flew past random scraps of junk, treading at inhuman speeds. Finally she reached a clearing where both the Wolf-man and Valinty stood- where she had not arrived a moment too soon.

He was circling her, like a lion ready to kill. Valinty was scared stiff, not taking her eyes off the wolf-man.

Ariel took a step forward, and the monster turned his head to see her- he grinned nastily.

The crystal, blue eyes that belonged to Ariel had now transformed. They darkened into a deep, piercing crimson- as if blood had been poured into her eyes. Quickly, she ran up to the Wolf-man and clapped her cupped palms over his furry ears. He shrieked, and fell to the ground.

Valinty ran up to Ariel, who met her by falling onto her knees and embracing her.

She though it was over. With closed eyes, while Ariel was hugging Valinty, the Wolf-Man grabbed Valinty by her sides and threw her aside, and then fell on Ariel, knocking her down, and then pressed a heavy knee into her chest. She wheezed and struggled, but he cuffed her face hard, ragged claws digging deep welts into her cheeks. Ariel desperately kicked and screamed, pushed the animal off of her, and stood. But suddenly, he took a good swing at her face, jerking her head to one side, and knocking her out cold.

_My fears and lies  
Melt away_

A few minutes later when she came to, Ariel heard a horrible, low moan, then realized it had come from her.

She felt like crap. Her head was exploding. Blood was oozing from her mouth, nose, and other numerous injuries.

_Where the hell am I? _She asked herself. All the running, screaming, fighting, horrific things that she had seen and heard were gone. Her eyes faded back to their original blue color.

_Munch, munch, munch_

Ariel turned her head, looking for the strange, steady sound. It took her a moment to get back onto her feet, but once she did so, she climbed over one of the rust train cars to find the wolf-man hunched over something, head bent down.

Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurry, so it was difficult for Ariel to think straight. But suddenly, realization dawned on her- or more like hit her like a rock- but she ran over to find the bloody mess of mangled flesh and blood that used to be a innocent little child.

"NO!!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Ariel's scream pierced the very air itself. She went to jump at the horrible monster and kill it with her bare hands, but someone behind her reached out and grabbed her, holding her back.

She struggled, kicked, and screamed, trying to break free of the strong grip with what little strength she still had.

Mr. Crepsley jumped down and pulled the Wolf-man's head back, snapping it to the side.

Ariel decided to stop struggling, turned around, and wrapped her arms around me, crying.

"We came as soon as we could." Mr. Crepsley told her. Evra heard the wolf-man's howls. He told Mr. Tall, who formed a search party, and I went to check on you two. I found Darren, and we followed your trail.."

"I'm sorry.." I spoke softly though her sobs, staring at the child who lay there, lifelessly. I didn't know what to say, the words didn't come.

"Ariel," Mr. Crepsley began. I glared up at him, warning him to make sure he thinks before he speaks.

But he didn't care. "There is something you can do, both of you, to save yourselves- and Valinty."

She looked up at him through her tears. "We can save her?"

"Not her body, but her spirit.. Ariel, Darren, you _must_ do this. _You must drink the child's blood._"

Ariel had left my grip in an instant, her arm flying back so fast I could barely make out what had happened.

Her knuckles had connected with Mr. Crepsley's cheek bone, and blood trickled down his face.

"You're lucky I don't kill you for saying that. You're a monster, you know that! Valinty is dead and you still can't leave us alone!"

"You misunderstood." He replied, wiping the blood from his face, and licking it from his fingers.

"She is not dead yet, but she will be in a few minutes. If you drink her blood now, you can save her memories and feelings. I know it will be hard, but a part of her will still live on."

Ariel stared down at the body for a few minutes, taking in what he had said.

"I couldn't do that.. Valinty was an innocent child, and I could never drink her blood." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will not force you to, and I know that coping with the loss of a loved one can be difficult, but this will make it easier if you know that you have not lost all of them."

I sat next to Ariel as she hesitantly dug her nails into the bloody neck of the child, making deep wholes, than placing a finger on them.

"I'm so sorry, Valinty.." She whispered before leaning down and started to drink. I wanted to help her as well, and since I couldn't find the words, I decided to help her drink the blood.

It seemed as if hours had passed by, and Valinty's pulse had slowed to a stop, like Ariel's tears. She fell to her side, lying next to the body.


	26. How To Save A Life

**Chapter XXV**

I sat by Ariel, staring into space, the blood settling in my stomach.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

People from the cirque began to arrive, along with Mr. Tall and a group of little people. While Mr. Crepsley began to talk with him in a hushed tone, the little people carried the unconscious body of the wolf-man into the back of a van. Upon doing so, they came back for Valinty's body.

Once drawing close, an ominous growl emitted from deep in Ariel's throat.

"What do they want?" I asked.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"I, er, well I suppose they plan on _doing away_ with the body."

"You mean _eat it_?"

"Darren. I think-"

_"I don't care what you think." _I said, preventing Mr. Crepsley to finish. "Valinty deserves a proper burial. Besides, I doubt Ariel would allow them to come another two inches closer."

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

"Very well." Mr. Tall sighed, snapping his fingers. The Little People drew back, and they left with the others to return to the Cirque Du Freak.

Ariel, Mr. Crepsley, the body, and I remained. I stared into space for awhile, and then buried my face into my palms.

Mr. Crepsley began to dig into the soil with his bare hands, dirt rapidly flying out of the ground, at an inhuman speed. It brought back the memories of the time when I was buried..

One of the little people limped over, making its way toward Valinty.

"Back off." I mumbled, throwing some dirt his way. The little person just continued, then jumped into the shallow hole, and started digging with his grey hands.

I started questioningly at Lefty, which is what we named him. "He's.."

"You should rest," Mr. Crepsley advised, patting my shoulder. I got off my knees, than looked down at Ariel, who had already fallen asleep.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I made my way toward the flowing bank by the grave, grabbed a rock and threw it in, then sat. _This was all R.V's fault- If he hadn't.. _I sighed, and threw another rock into the water.

_I wonder where he is now, or what happened to him? _If he had released the wolf-man, something bad probably happened to him.

-------------- --------------

Ariel awoke lying on the ground, finding herself looking up at the infinite dark sky, with stars that looked like speckled white paint. Her heart felt overwhelmed with immense pain, but her body tingled with power. Her senses were acute, as she could see past what used to be a blur. She stood, and a cold wind blew, blowing her blonde hair across her face and leaving her skin feel bitter.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Mr. Crepsley looked up from the finished grave to see Ariel. She looked down at her wrist to see scars.

"_Valinty.._" She whispered, and remembered.

"_Do they hurt you?" Ariel had asked._

"_Well, this one time after Daddy drank, he threw his bottle and it came to me.. I put my hand up to protect my face.. It was an accident though.." _

And now they share their pain as one.. Darren shares it, too.

"Ariel?"

"Yes?" Ariel looked back up at Mr. Crepsley, her memories slowly fading away.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"May I show you something?"

She nodded, and followed him a ways back into the stretch of wood that outlined the junk yard.

"Remember what I told you, about your bloodline?" He asked, once reaching the middle, so they were surrounded by trees on all sides.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Yes, I remember you said a little bit, that day in the graveyard." Ariel replied. She examined the area, only noticing a large, white oak tree that seemed out of place from the rest of the trees. It was… _unique_. The branches seemed easy to climb.

"This tree is supposedly a place where one can communicate with the spirits of their ancestors," Mr. Crepsley explained. "Including yours.""See that cradle, in the tree branches?"

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

"Yes."

"It is said that if you were to fall asleep in the cradle, the spirits of you ancestors would visit you, and share their wisdom with you. It is a place of healing."

Ariel stared at the oak tree for a moment in silence, feeling a strange in her being.

Mr. Crepsley patted her on the shoulder. "I will leave you alone now, however we should be departing soon. I understand you will return me once you are finished here?"

She nodded, and once Mr. Crepsley had gone, she began to climb up the tree and into the cradle, then closed her eyes.

_How to save a life.._

**To Be Continued..**


	27. Valiant

Tie-In Chapter to Book Two, clarifying some of Ariel's history, and anyone who's subscribed make sure you read the rest of my books in the series if you haven't yet!

* * *

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her _

The sun began to climb down the horizon, filling the sky with ruby and violet colors. A summer night breeze swept through the trees and created a calm rustling sound, breathing through her hair, adding to the tranquil sound of streaming water. Fireflies hovered in the air, occasionally flicking their glowing light on and off.

Ariel sat in the grass beside the stream, her little girl in her lap chattering on as she braided her blonde hair. They had been in the woods for hours, and although the child was timid of people, Valinty trusted her and told her everything. It sickened her that a six year old could disappear from home all day and her parents didn't care. Just a baby, one who was a harsh reminder of what Ariel was as a child. Abandoned, unable to trust, broken. That's why they shared such a strong, unyielding bond, and trusted nobody but each other. Valinty was the little sister she never had.

For hours she had listened to her talk, share stories about what happened at home, horrible things that no child should have to be put through. When her dad was away, her mom would have other men come to the house, and when she'd pass out- probably high or drunk, whoever was over would sneak into Valinty's room then run away when the little girl would scream at the top of her lungs. Her father wasn't much better, because he would come home drunk and slap her around or lock her in a closet.

Which is why she didn't blame her for never being home. The little girl was so attached to her, trusted Ariel with her life, and it stung badly to listen to her stories because painful flashbacks of her own childhood came with them. Terrible wrath would eat at her with some of the things she said, because Ariel couldn't understand how anyone would wish such pain on a sweet little girl. She would start to weep, then Valinty would cry and apologize for upsetting her, and Ariel would force a smile and scold her for saying sorry for something that wasn't her fault.

Valinty had just finished explaining what would happen with the men her mother brought home. "Don't let them touch you," Ariel told her, allowing the anger she felt to bleed into her voice. "Your body is your temple Valinty, do not let them touch you,"

It would hurt Ariel more than anything if her little sister, also being a product of a broken home, went down the same path she did. Her mother Laelia was her shelter, but when someone was hired to poison the heir to the Vampire's throne, her mom took the poison that had been meant for her.

So then her next shelter was an orphanage in the projects, where her "caretakers" would beat and neglect her. Ariel broke free of this _shelter _and allowed herself to grow up too early. Taking pills to ignore the pain and being with older boys, she thought she was cool or something. Ariel obviously didn't have anyone there to teach her right from wrong, teach her that she was better than that. So, at night she would lock herself in her room and explode, cry herself to sleep. When she was sent to public school she rebelled, and found herself always getting into trouble, then in love with two boys.

The one who fascinated her seemed too good for her, he had his shit straight and everything. Of course, she didn't feel she deserved him, so she went for the other one. Steve Leotard.

Ariel could relate to him deeply, as he came from a home with no father and a mother who didn't take notice of him. He was bad, behaved like she did, and this drew her to him. Of course, it worked vice versa – The baddest kid in school was fascinated with the girl he always saw getting in fights or screaming at teachers.

So he filled the huge void she felt inside herself, but they were so in love that they acted insane. She could recall him throwing her on his couch, punching her in the face, then they fought each other, and later apologized and would laugh together.

"As long as I'm besides you, you'll always be safe," Ariel promised as she walked the girl home, which was extremely painful to do every night. When they neared the village, she dropped to her knees and hugged the little girl tight.

"I love you, Arie,"

"I love you too," Ariel ruffled her fingers through Valinty's hair before kissing her on the cheek then lifting her head to see tears welling in her eyes.

"What you crying about?"

"I don't wanna go home and I wanna stay with you Arie," She sobbed.

"Just hang in there, because one day when I leave the Cirque I'm gonna take you with me, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise," She hugged her tightly, one more time, briefly, then looked into the soft eyes of innocence again. "Then no one will ever hurt you again, I won't catch a wink of sleep if that's what it takes to watch over you."

With her knuckles, Ariel nudged Valinty's chin. "Stiffen up that upper lip Valiant, and straighten up soldier. You got me,"

She smiled again at the nickname Valiant.


End file.
